Harry Potter and The Avatars of Gaia
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Gaia, Goddess of The Earth has to take action in regards to Voldemort and his path to immortality, and that action involves four magical friends
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The Avatars of Gaia**

**Prologue**

_Gaia created the earth, and all life forms to grace the planet, she gave them all life, and the ability to grow and learn. As with all things to be gained, knowledge was the ultimate power, and some began to conquer their kin._

_Gaia never intended for her children to hold power and dominion over their kin, and as such, when one became too powerful, she put the world against them, the elements and energies slowly degrading them._

_Much to her annoyance, one of her children grew far beyond her ethereal reach, and so she took drastic action._

_Four of her children would become her own kin._

Harry Potter sighed happily as he gazed upon the lopsided house known simply as The Burrow, home to the magical family known to all as the Weasley's. They had taken Harry in as a timid eleven year old, new to the world he had been thrust in to, and shown him love, something he had not known with the Dursley's. After lots of pleading with Dumbledore and on Molly Weasley's insistence, Harry Potter had finally moved out of the house he had been a prisoner in for years, and in to one of the two homes he knew, the other being the millennia old castle of Hogwarts. Two beaming red heads burst out of the back door to greet Harry, the smaller one wrapping her arms around him as the other laughs heartily and with a pat on the back the tallest of the three uttered.

"Welcome Home Harry, it's great to have you here."

Harry lay back on his camp bed that night, a temporary rooming situation before he moved full time in to what used to be Percy's room, the sound of Ron snoring in the bed on the other side of the room giving Harry a comforting familiarity of his time in the house before, and of his times at Hogwarts. Slowly, his eyes slowly close as Morpheus slowly ensconces him within the clasp of sweet dreams.

_A light shines down on four figures, blinding them momentarily as a figure steps forward, or floats forward to be more accurate. Her softly tanned skin glowing in the darkness around them, her brunette hair fanning out behind her, the long silken tresses reaching down her full body length, her graceful figure stands before them, dressed in vivid greens and soft browns of gentle silk. _

"_Greetings be to my blessed children. I am Gaia, mother of all who walk the surface of the earth, and of the earth itself."_

_Harry looked on at the woman whose soft light washes upon him with the love of a mother for her child._

"_I fear my blessed children that my action need be more direct in the child you know as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He has gone beyond my reach."_

_Tears of adoration slowly begin to seep from Harry's eyes, the emerald depths glistening with the pure, untainted love like he holds for his own mother figure, Molly Weasley._

"_My child has forced my hand, and you four, my blessed children, will carry my will upon the mortal plane."_

_Gaia cups her hands to her breasts and closes her eyes, she slowly spreads out her arms as four glowing golden orbs softly flutter out, flitting around aimlessly for a mere second before rushing forth and slowly immersing themselves in each present._

"_My Blessed Brethren, go forth, and return our world to what it should be."_

Harry sat bolt up right, the springs of the camping bed groaning at the sudden shift of weight. Ron imitating his moves across the room, the pair looked at each other and scramble from their beds, needing to be in contact with the earth, and to feel the coldness of the air upon their skin.

Ginny sat bolt up right in her own bed, and rushed towards her door, the sound of two other scrambling bodies reaching her ears, unheeded. The three rushed out in to the large yard, followed quickly by the remaining family members, woken up by the stampede of teenagers, Molly started to walk towards the three immobile figures, stood staring at the moon but faltered, as they begin to shimmer softly. Ron turned to look to his companions,

"_We are not yet complete, are we?"_

Harry shook his head

"_Our sister is not here."_

Ginny nodded softly

"_Then we must wait, she will not be long."_

The three figures, whose voices echo softly caressing those present like a gentle silk, slowly set themselves upon the earth, never stopping their vigil in the silvery moonlight.

Molly turned to look at her husband and fearfully whispered

"We need to owl Albus about this Arthur, this is not normal."

Arthur nodded slowly, his eyes never straying from the three figures.

"I'll borrow Hedwig this needs to be fast and Errol just isn't as swift as he was in his youth."

Molly nodded as Arthur heads inside, looking around for some parchment and a quill.

Several hundred miles away, the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger could be seen over the fence of her back garden. Her dark eyes cast to the moon in an unseeing gaze, her worried parents watching over her, a sharp pop draws their attention to an ancient white haired man dressed in midnight blue robes.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's something wrong with Hermione. She's just staring at the moon!"

Albus Dumbledore walks over to the young witch looking up at the moon and said

"Ms Granger, are you okay?"

Hermione looked at the old wizard with unseeing eyes,

"_I need to be with my brothers and sister. We need to be together for our transformation."_

Her voice catches the elder man first, he had heard many beautiful voices in his long life, yet he swore that the soft silken echo made even the song of Sirens sound like the screeching of a Hag. A snowy white owl swooped down from the clouds, landing heavily upon the floor. Albus stoops down to pick up Hedwig, stroking the beautiful bird tenderly as she hands over a piece of rumpled parchment.

"_Albus, Harry, Ron and Ginny seem to be in a trance staring at the moon, talking about waiting for a sister. We need some help. Arthur Weasley."_

Albus looked at the two worried muggles and smiles softly to them.

"I need to take your daughter with me. I believe I know what is happening. Don't worry, for your daughter will be okay."

The two dentists nod fearfully as Albus grasped Hermione by her arm and dissapperated.

Dumbledore and Hermione reappear in The Burrow with a sharp pop, upon which, Hermione breaks off and heads sedately towards the back of the house as Molly and Arthur rush over to The Old Headmaster.

"They're out back Albus. We have no idea what's going…"

A bright flash of pale gold light runs through out the property causing the three adults to rush behind the house.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, groaning ever so slightly, he cast his eyes at Ron, lay snoring loudly, faint recollections of rushing out side and a bright light. Molly eased open the door slightly and gasped happily as she saw Harry sat looking around the room with a bemused look.

"Harry, come on down stairs, Ginny and Hermione are awake too."

Harry nodded slightly before walking silently from the room.

Harry brushed away a lock of his hair as he sat down next to Ginny, noting a slight difference to her, and to Hermione sat across from him. Ginny glanced at Harry and said

"Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry cast the young woman a confused look.

"I don't have them on? I can see just fine."

Ginny placed her finger tip upon his forehead and slid it down the bridge of his nose slowly and tenderly.

"You're not wearing your glasses, and if I remember correctly you're as blind as a bat without them."

Harry slid his fingers down his face, unobstructed by his glasses, yet his vision: perfect.

"You have amazing eyes Harry. It's almost like they're glowing now, without those wretched glasses."

Harry blushed brilliantly at the comment off Ginny, casting his eyes down as Molly Weasley walked in and placed some Butterbeers on the table and said

"When Ron finally wakes up Dumbledore wants to talk with you."

Hermione face snapped around rapidly letting out a startled gasp.

"You mean all of us?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded

"He said he wished to talk to you all."

Ron, ever the heavy sleeper and slowest to wake, awoke an hour later and whilst supping a Butterbeer watched his mother walk out, and Professor Dumbledore walk in sedately, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I see you are all finally awake at last. I have been awaiting this moment for some time now, we have a trip to make: to the Department of Mysteries."

The cathedral like hall full of the glass orbs, each a record of a prophesy, some long forgotten, and some etched in memory. It was as they slowly reached the far wall that Dumbledore began to talk.

"These are the oldest prophesies recorded. Some were told to the four founders of Hogwarts themselves. Ah this is the one I believe."

Dumbledore looked over the yellowed label which Harry looked closely at.

"J.K.R to G.P.G Concerning H.J.P, R.B.W, G.M.W, H.J.G, T.M.R."

Hermione leans over Dumbledore's shoulder and said

"Who's "G.P.G"?"

Dumbledore smiled around at the four, holding the air of a story master building the tension.

"That's Godric Peverell Gryffindor. I suggest one of you pick it up. I would much rather remain sane, although I doubt many would say it would be a noticeable affect."

Harry chuckled slightly as Ron snorted, Ginny reached up for the orb, lifting it away and blowing off the accumulated layer of dust.

"It needs to be broken Ms Weasley."

Ginny dropped the ball of glass on the floor, letting it shatter in to countless diabolically shining shards. A tall feminine figure rose slowly from the remains, her features remain indiscernible. Her voice was gravely yet distinctly feminine and soothing.

"Two born to the family of fire, the marked one born to the family of the brave, one born out of our world. The four combined will become of the earth herself. The four will hold a power equal to none. Peace and equality will seep from them Two born to the family of fire, the marked one born of the family of the brave, one born out of our world."

Hermione's mind was running like the clappers, having already absorbed the prophesy, she was taking it apart and analysing it.

"Obviously the "two born to the family of fire" means Ron and Ginny, with all of them famous for red hair and infamous for a fiery temper. The "one born out of our world" would mean me, being born in to a muggle family, but the Family of the brave part could mean Harry."

Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"The Potter family descended from the Peverell Family, the family of Godric Gryffindor. Harry is the last, most direct, descendent of Godric Gryffindor, famed, you no doubt are aware, for his bravery."

Slowly the four had found lethargy take a hold upon them and eventually they all fell in to a deep sleep, Molly looked on to the four worriedly she slowly closed the door and walks in to the cluttered living room to see Dumbledore.

"They've all fallen asleep Albus. Are you sure they're okay?"

Albus just nodded calmly.

"The sleeping is what I expected. They won't be the same when they wake up. I highly doubt they will even look the same. They will be far greater then any of us, even Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ascension**

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched out the stiffness from her body, slowly she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, she cast her eyes at Harry, sleeping next to her on the sofa and gasped. His Obsidian locks spread out around his head, longer than they used to be, his fair skin is now much fairer, his ever present scar was faded. She glanced over to Ron, who is in a much similar state; fair skin, long hair, his freckles missing. Hermione as well, although whilst Harry and Ron's hair was down to past their shoulder blades, hers was down to the small of her back, all of it's bushiness was gone leaving long smooth brunette locks that glistened in the waning sun, casting gentle light upon her porcelain skin giving the young witch an otherworldly glow.

Mr Weasley checked in on the four teenagers and gasped loudly, drawing the attention of Ginny, who looked at the old man with a soft smile. Her own hair also rested by the small of her back, her skin shone softly in the light from the setting sun, but her eyes, which were facing away from the window, had a glow within the soft chocolate brown depths.

Albus studied the young woman, his fingers bridged in front of him.

"I will wait for your friends to awaken Miss Weasley, I am sure you can wait for a while to hear what has happened."

Ginny nodded softly, playing with a strand of her now much longer hair waiting patiently for her three friends to awaken.

Harry was the next to wake up, and sluggishly make his way to the Weasley Kitchen, where he stopped dead in his tracks his eyes having fallen upon Ginny. He slowly manages to utter a few words

"Ginny, you're…wow…I mean…what I want to say is…_damn._"

Ginny laughed softly before she stopped, looking at Harry's eyes, her own breath stopped. She had always loved the green of Harry's eyes, a brilliant emerald green, which had caught the eyes of many witches and the odd wizard who likes to polish other wizards' wands. His eyes now however, had her trapped, the startling green was even more so stunning, the gentle depths held an ethereal glow to them which caught even Mrs Weasley.

"Harry…Your eyes…so beautiful."

Blood flooded Harry's face as he looks down slightly as he took a seat and looked over at the silent Dumbledore.

"What's wrong Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head with a smile and said

"No Harry, nothing is wrong, I am merely here to enjoy something I haven't had in all too long: the wholesome food prepared by a mother, and I know of no other woman who prepares a wholesome meal better then Molly Weasley. I do hope I am not seen as a purveyor of bad news."

Mrs Weasley blushed slightly under the complement by Dumbledore as she placed a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice in front of Harry.

Hermione walked in to the room causing almost all sound to stop. Ginny gasped as Harry choked on his drink. Her hair was long, resting upon the small of her back in a shower of brunette silk; the sun caught the long sleek locks, giving them a slight golden glow. Her soft brown eyes shone softly upon the room, Molly visibly relaxed under the gentle eyes of the long haired witch. Harry smiled at Hermione, having already seen her transformation when he woke up and having seen his own eyes and Ginny's, although he did have trouble tearing his eyes off Ginny's sparkling eyes.

Ron finally walked in, yawning as he did so, when his eyes spotted Harry his jaw dropped

"Bloody hell Harry."

Mrs Weasley glared at her son, as his eyes turned to Ginny.

"Bloody hell Ginny!"

"Ronald, watch your language."

Finally Ron spotted Hermione and he nearly fainted.

"_Bloody Hell 'mione._"

Dumbledore smiled around at the four teenagers sat in front of him.

"You four are far beyond anything I would be capable of if I managed to live another hundred and eighty years."

Hermione gasped

"You're the most powerful wizard of our time professor, the only person alive that Voldemort fears. We could never be stronger than you!"

Dumbledore shook his head wisely.

"You are correct Miss Granger, at least in part. You four however are far beyond witches and wizards. You four are something else entirely. We must keep up your education, but I daresay you shall find no subject in which you will have much difficulty now. There is something else. I'm stepping down as the leader of the Order Of the Phoenix. I believe it would be more prudent to place you in my stead, the four most powerful beings in existence."

Harry gapes at Dumbledore.

"You have got to be joking Sir?"

Dumbledore just chuckled.

"I'm not joking Harry, but I do know a good one about a wizard, a vampire and a bottle of Firewhisky, but now is not the time. I will relay all the situations to you, and any orders you wish to relay, when the time has come, I will inform them all of the change completely. In the mean time, I suggest you rest, I doubt that your change is over yet."

Harry looked in to the mirror, lifting up his hair and looking over his pale skin, noting, as he did, that even in the darkened room, his skin seemed to have a soft pearlescent shimmering light to it, combined with his shimmering eyes, the over all look had most women openly staring at him. Tonks had arrived during the day and stood gaping at the four for several minutes until she finally began gushing over Ginny and Hermione's hair, her eyes however always strayed to Harry and Ron.

Eventually everyone began to turn in for the night, Harry however remained awake, undisturbed by the lateness of the hour, he glanced down at his watch and groaned. It was almost dawn. His door creaked open slightly and Ginny looked in.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen and get a drink with me then?"

Harry nodded as he walked over as a door opened above them and Ron peeked out, catching sight of the two. Harry whispered up

"We're going to the kitchen; you want to come with us?"

Ron nodded softly as he walks down, dodging the loose steps as he went.

Molly Weasley woke up to something she hadn't woken up to since she were a child, the smell of a breakfast being cooked, she half expected Gideon and Fabian to charge in and jump on to her bed, but that would never happen. She got up and proceeded to get dressed and walked down to the most shocking thing. Harry and Ginny were working the kitchen with practiced ease as Ron set the table.

"What are you three doing up?"

Harry and Ginny cast sparkling smiles over at her as Ron continued about his job.

"Well mum, Harry thought about how we all took him in, and how you ensured we all had good meals, and he wanted to say thank you, and so, to burn off our energy, we decided to make breakfast for you."

Molly cast her worried eyes upon the bacon, sizzling under the sparkling eyes of Harry.

"What do you mean, "burn off our energy"?"

Ron sighed to himself as he looked out of the window.

"None of us could get to sleep. Harry reckons it might be adrena something, keeping us on our feet, all I know for a fact is: I don't feel like I haven't slept."

"It's 'Adrenaline' Ron."

"Right, all three of you, off to bed now."

Harry looked over at the matriarch.

"Molly, none of us are actually tired, if we feel tired, we'll go to bed, but in the mean time, sit down and enjoy a breakfast cooked by someone else."

Ginny walked over to the pond, smiling at the soft lovers' caress of the sun on her skin. She cast her over at the edge of the pond and gently smiled at the sight before her; Harry lay on the ground, his bare feet resting in the cool water, his eyes closed.

"Hey Gin."

"How'd you know it was me?"

Harry just shrugged as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ginny, a soft smile on his face

"I just had a feeling. I just…felt that it was you."

"Mind if I join you Harry?"

Smiling, Harry gestured for her to join him.

"It's weird isn't it? Two days ago, we were just normal people thrown in to a war. Today, we're leaders in that war."

Harry just let out a snort.

"I was always at the front line anyway. Being called a leader in it is just a promotion from poster boy. I just wish you all didn't have to get pulled in to it Gin. I wish none of you had to."

Ginny smirked slightly.

"Well, I wish I were the oldest, but we can't get what we wish for huh?"

Harry chuckled slightly as he turned his glowing gaze upon Ginny.

"What else do you wish for Gin?"

Molly watched her only daughter lay next to the young man she loved as if he were a son, lay by the pond together talking. She smiled softly at the calmness between the two that permeated the surroundings because of them, glowing gently on all that's in sight.

"I wish…I wish I could call you mine."

Harry smiled and softly kissed Ginny on her lips

"You can get some things you wish for."

Molly almost bounced with joy as she watched Harry plant a soft kiss upon Ginny and lay back after whispering indistinct words, she had never wished for extendable ears so much before. Arthur walked in with a smile and asked.

"What's got you so happy dear?"

"Harry finally clocked on to Ginny!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The heads begin to turn**

Harry and Ginny walked back in from the garden with smiles and coupled hands, they look at the activity within the kitchen with contented smiles. A flock of barn owls flew in through the open windows and land, presenting their cargo to the three teenagers.

"Cool, our letters have arrived I see."

Ginny took one of the rolls of parchment and slowly read through it her smile widening.

"Dear Miss Weasley, at the request of four separate teachers within Hogwarts, you sat a series of tests to see if you were able to be advanced a year. According to the results, you have proven to be more than capable in all subjects and have been advanced a year. Congratulations Minerva McGonagall Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled, a loving smile gracing his face.

"Maybe I'll get you something to congratulate you for the outstanding results Ginny."

Molly, by her opportunity and luck, walked in and asks

"How did you do Ginny? I know you did your exams during the summer."

Ginny grins and handed her letter over to Molly, the Weasley Matriarch read down the letter, her smile growing as she got further in to the letter.

"Well done Ginny, we'll have to get you something for doing so well."

The troupe of Weasley's, with the sole speck of black in their midst, walk down the busy Diagon Alley, teenaged wizards openly stared at Ginny while the witches gaped at Harry and Ron, the soft luminescence they emitted calming those in sight. Harry cast his eyes towards Quality Quidditch Supplies and grinned, newly released and designed by the top Seekers in the world; The Lightning Bolt the Seeker Edition of The Firebolt. More agile then a Nimbus series broom, and faster then a Firebolt, standing next to it, proudly are three more brooms, the Chaser Edition called The Swift Bolt, the Beater Edition, The Thunder Bolt and a Keeper edition The Stead Fast. Each one was different, responding differently and acting differently, all designed by the best in the field. The Swift Bolt was fast and agile with a high rate of acceleration, The Thunder Bolt broom sacrificed speed for endurance, with a hardened shaft able to take a Bludger, The Stead Fast, capable of being used to bat away a Quaffle with its tail and the ability to do sudden short bursts to the side, the Seeker broom however had an unusual ability, it was capable of being controlled by thought alone. A sudden thought entered Harry's head and a mischievous grin fell upon his face as he turned to his friends.

"Listen, I just want to sort something out, I'll meet up with you in a bit."

Ron and Ginny nod as Harry rushed away to do what he had planned.

Ron leaned back in his chair lazily

"So Harry, what is it you had to do?"

Harry just grinned, the look which could usually be seen on the face of the twins.

"You'll know in a few seconds."

A sharp series of knocks rang through the house. Mrs Weasley walked in with two men carrying three long slender packages.

"Harry dear, what did you do?"

"We have an order in for three brooms ma'am. We were told to deliver them here."

Harry stood up, brushing a lock of hair away from his face and takes the brooms off the men.

"Thank you for delivering them for me."

The two men nod before walking off and Harry sets down the packages

"Are…Are those what I think they are Harry?"

Harry grinned and passed Ron and Ginny a package which they both promptly rip to shreds and behold the gifts bestowed upon them. Ron gapes at the long slender broom awed at the very look of it. A grin spread over Ginny's face and she launched at Harry, kissing him soundly. As Ginny pulled away, Harry stood there, his arm wrapped around her waist and a grin upon his face.

"I ordered seven brooms, one Lightning Bolt, Two Thunder Bolts, Three Swift Bolts and A Stead Fast. Gryffindor are not only the best team at Hogwarts, but they have the best brooms."

Harry walked down the length of Platform nine and three quarters with Ginny, Ron and Hermione at his sides, their wake seemed to be much calmer then the crowd before them, Ginny giggled slightly as she saw some of the most prominent Slytherins backing away. After they have boarded the train, a sudden flash blinded the four

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?"

Harry just grinned weakly at the lively Colin Creevey.

"It was…enlightening Colin."

"I must say Harry; you are looking great, as are you Ginny."

The couple smile weakly before passing the young man. Harry groaned

"I swear he has a crush on me."

Ginny giggled

"He must have a crush on both of us."

Harry sighed happily as he leaned back in the padded leather seats when the door slid open and a familiar drawl greeting his ears.

"If it isn't Harry Potter, or is it Harriett Potter, I heard your worthless muggle relatives kicked you out and you had to pay the Weasley's to take you in."

Harry smirked as he looks out of the window.

"I don't have to pay for friendship Draco. I'm not like you, although I think Crabbe and Goyle are more than just friends for you. Remember boys, always use protection."

The four friends laughed as Malfoy looked at them with fury evident in his eyes. The door however slid shut and locked before he could reply. Ron smirked as he watched the blonde boy try and open the door

"This is going to be a fun year."

Harry idly ran his fingers through Ginny's hair, the latter having claimed Harry's lap as a good pillow whilst she read her magazine. The door slid open slowly to reveal a very nervous Cho Chang.

"He…Hey Harry."

Harry just smiled warmly at the young woman before him.

"Ca…can I have a word with you…in private."

"There is no privacy from my friends Cho, what you feel needs voicing, can be done so with them here."

Cho visibly sagged under Harry's stern words.

"Lis…Listen Harry, I just…well, I want to say…sorry, for how things ended between us. I was hoping we could, maybe pick up where we left off?"

Harry sighed as he looked out of the window.

"Cho, I liked you for a pretty face, and knew nothing of the mind behind it, and you saw the last connection to a man you loved and lost long before he should have gone for a ferry ride to judgement. We can't work out, and besides that, I'm with Ginny."

Cho brushed away a single tear, and walked away.

"Cho."

The Asiatic girl looked at Hermione, noting absently that her hair is now straight and shimmering.

"Cedric was a good, brave and noble Wizard, whilst he was in Hufflepuff, I imagine that he was almost placed with Gryffindor. He's resting in the home of heroes, content to watch you live, and watch you love, and one day in many years, you will join him, because _you_ are brave, you are good, and you are noble. When you walk down the pier of Cheron, and board that ferry; you can do it with your head held high and your heart at peace."

"Thank you Hermione, that was very thoughtful."

Cho, while originally shaking and tense, visibly relaxed, a soft content smile gracing her features.

"You never know what is around the corner Cho, it might be the end of your time on this plane, or it might be the beginning of your life, and I think it will be the latter. Be strong, and the powers above will guide you in to his arms once more. I know you hold a flame for Harry, but he treads a path you can't join him on, don't be afraid to love, for that holds our victory."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Term Begins**

The chatter within the Great Hall was a dull roar as always, and today the main subject was the marked change in four students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. The four were considered by the majority to be, well many couldn't comprehend the words to describe it since beautiful seemed to fall woefully short. It was only to a few within the numbers that the four were terrifying, the soft shimmer almost burning to the eyes making them wish to never look upon them again.

The four of them were however, unaffected by the whispered comments as they talked amongst themselves, and they remained so until Dean Thomas leaned towards Ginny with a smile.

"Ginny, I know things were left with a little trouble between us, but I'd love to give it another try if you are."

Ginny smiled sadly at Dean

"Sorry Dean, I'm with Harry now, and it wouldn't work between us in the long run."

That one statement added a whole new subject to the list.

The Sorting Hat was carried out along with a line of nervous first years following the stern faced Professor McGonagall and placed upon the three legged stool where the seam at the brim opened and it broke in to song.

Times may be dark my friends

But the winds of time doth blow

Four pillars of the Earth Mother stand tall and proud

As peace and unity flow within these halls

Worry not your hearts

With the war beyond our walls

Unity between houses has been my song since three years prior

And it will be as such once more.

To separate you I must

But these boundaries should hold no heed

In all but friendly rivalry

The Hufflepuffs

Loyal and true are you

Like The Beautiful Helga herself

Those of sure hearts and loyal spirits doth rest here

The Ravenclaws

Smartest of the lot

Don't let your minds reside only in the books for life is an important lesson

Held within no tome

The Slytherins

A sly and scheming group

Don't let the teachings of old taint your hearts

Power does not always hold true

The Gryffindors

A brave group if they ever did stand

Don't let courage blind you to reason

Or your fall will be sure

It is with a heavy heart that I separate another lot

When I call for unity with you all.

There was light applause and the sorting began, the houses cheered as a new first year joined their ranks and within the space of a few minutes, the sorting was complete. After a sumptuous feast Dumbledore rose from his seat and smiled.

"I know many of you are afraid of the darkness that nips at our ankles seeking to make us fall, but we are stronger than them. Due to an unfortunate incident involving a herd of angry centaurs, Ms Umbridge has been forced to leave her seat as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. We have an American Auror on loan from the American Ministry who will take the seat along with providing extra security. Professor Hannigan is a very experienced Auror and should excel where your last professor failed."

A bald man with pale skin stood up to a smattering of polite applause.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I bid you a pleasant nights rest and a prosperous and productive year of learning. Your beds must be awaiting you all as surely as you are awaiting them."

With a loud scraping of the benches, they all stand up and begin to leave, Hermione marshalled the first years as Harry, Ginny and Ron walk calmly at the rear.

"Dumbledore has organised some new "sleeping" quarters for us all to arouse as little suspicion from our lack of sleeping Harry, the head boy's room has been allocated to us and converted in to a study of sorts."

Ron chuckled slightly.

"So two guys and two girls in the same room won't cause suspicion?"

Harry laughed along with his friend, a deep and musical tone that had many young witches near by weakened in the knees

"I think it will be less then why we never sleep any more, they expect it with me, but you have to be hit over the head with a Bludger to wake up on most days except on Christmas, then you _are_ the Bludger."

Ginny laughed slightly.

"He hasn't changed since he was little then."

Harry dropped down in to a seat and removed his shoes and socks, letting the floor become covered in grass, he set his bare feet on to it and smiled.

"We need to make allies outside of wizards, the centaurs and merpeople would be our best bets for protecting Hogwarts. We'll try them and then think beyond, they however, will be our beachhead, our foothold."

Hermione nodded as she too set her bare feet on to the dewy grass with a smile of contentment suffusing her ethereal glow. Ron looked out the window at the twilit sky and mumbled

"…Dragons…We could bring in some dragons."

Ginny laughed softly as she squeezed in to the seat with Harry.

"We'd be Hagrid's favourites if we get a few dragons here."

Harry chuckled slightly but shook his head.

"What will we do about the centaurs and merpeople for now?"

Ron grinned as he leaned forward and explained his idea.

At three o clock that morning, when the moon hung high in the deep azure sky and the stars twinkled benignly in the heavens, four figures slowly walked across the empty field towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Ron spoke first.

"Are we all sure of what to do?"

Ginny laughed softly as she casts her glowing eyes at the moon.

"We haven't forgotten it Ron, we butter them up and treat them as our equals basically, and then tell them that, if we do not join under one banner that all shall fall to the cancer of our earth that is Tom Riddle."

Harry chuckled as the four pass in to The Forbidden Forest and stop as a tall black haired centaur stood in front of them.

"I welcome the, brethren of the Mother, I am called Linken, and I bare you a message; "We centaurs knew that you would descend from the bosom of The Mother and walk among us mortals and bring us all together in one calling, the centaurs will fight with you.".

Harry chuckled as they all walked back toward Hogwarts, Ron grinning in his new knowing way.

"That was damn easy."

Ginny just smiled as Hermione said

"I never thought the centaurs would willingly ally themselves with us like that. They never even allied with Merlin when he fought Morgana."

"We aren't exactly wizards and witches anymore though are we?"

Albus chuckled as he watched the four glowing figures walk back from the Forbidden Forest, from what he knew, those shadowed forests would hold no danger to the teens. He turns and started his descent.

Harry smiled benignly at the old man stood near the top of the stair way.

"Albus, we have news for you. We have a herd of powerful allies, strong in archery and in reading the heavens above."

Albus' jaw dropped at the words of the young man.

"You don't mean the Centaurs. Not even Merlin could call them to arms."

Ginny just chuckled as she brushed away a lock of her hair.

"As I said earlier to Hermione, We are hardly witches and wizards anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Term Begins**

The chatter within the Great Hall was a dull roar as always, and today the main subject was the marked change in four students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. The four were considered by the majority to be, well many couldn't comprehend the words to describe it since beautiful seemed to fall woefully short. It was only to a few within the numbers that the four were terrifying, the soft shimmer almost burning to the eyes making them wish to never look upon them again.

The four of them were however, unaffected by the whispered comments as they talked amongst themselves, and they remained so until Dean Thomas leaned towards Ginny with a smile.

"Ginny, I know things were left with a little trouble between us, but I'd love to give it another try if you are."

Ginny smiled sadly at Dean

"Sorry Dean, I'm with Harry now, and it wouldn't work between us in the long run."

That one statement added a whole new subject to the list.

The Sorting Hat was carried out along with a line of nervous first years following the stern faced Professor McGonagall and placed upon the three legged stool where the seam at the brim opened and it broke in to song.

Times may be dark my friends

But the winds of time doth blow

Four pillars of the Earth Mother stand tall and proud

As peace and unity flow within these halls

Worry not your hearts

With the war beyond our walls

Unity between houses has been my song since three years prior

And it will be as such once more.

To separate you I must

But these boundaries should hold no heed

In all but friendly rivalry

The Hufflepuffs

Loyal and true are you

Like The Beautiful Helga herself

Those of sure hearts and loyal spirits doth rest here

The Ravenclaws

Smartest of the lot

Don't let your minds reside only in the books for life is an important lesson

Held within no tome

The Slytherins

A sly and scheming group

Don't let the teachings of old taint your hearts

Power does not always hold true

The Gryffindors

A brave group if they ever did stand

Don't let courage blind you to reason

Or your fall will be sure

It is with a heavy heart that I separate another lot

When I call for unity with you all.

There was light applause and the sorting began, the houses cheered as a new first year joined their ranks and within the space of a few minutes, the sorting was complete. After a sumptuous feast Dumbledore rose from his seat and smiled.

"I know many of you are afraid of the darkness that nips at our ankles seeking to make us fall, but we are stronger than them. Due to an unfortunate incident involving a herd of angry centaurs, Ms Umbridge has been forced to leave her seat as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. We have an American Auror on loan from the American Ministry who will take the seat along with providing extra security. Professor Hannigan is a very experienced Auror and should excel where your last professor failed."

A bald man with pale skin stood up to a smattering of polite applause.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I bid you a pleasant nights rest and a prosperous and productive year of learning. Your beds must be awaiting you all as surely as you are awaiting them."

With a loud scraping of the benches, they all stand up and begin to leave, Hermione marshalled the first years as Harry, Ginny and Ron walk calmly at the rear.

"Dumbledore has organised some new "sleeping" quarters for us all to arouse as little suspicion from our lack of sleeping Harry, the head boy's room has been allocated to us and converted in to a study of sorts."

Ron chuckled slightly.

"So two guys and two girls in the same room won't cause suspicion?"

Harry laughed along with his friend, a deep and musical tone that had many young witches near by weakened in the knees

"I think it will be less then why we never sleep any more, they expect it with me, but you have to be hit over the head with a Bludger to wake up on most days except on Christmas, then you _are_ the Bludger."

Ginny laughed slightly.

"He hasn't changed since he was little then."

Harry dropped down in to a seat and removed his shoes and socks, letting the floor become covered in grass, he set his bare feet on to it and smiled.

"We need to make allies outside of wizards, the centaurs and merpeople would be our best bets for protecting Hogwarts. We'll try them and then think beyond, they however, will be our beachhead, our foothold."

Hermione nodded as she too set her bare feet on to the dewy grass with a smile of contentment suffusing her ethereal glow. Ron looked out the window at the twilit sky and mumbled

"…Dragons…We could bring in some dragons."

Ginny laughed softly as she squeezed in to the seat with Harry.

"We'd be Hagrid's favourites if we get a few dragons here."

Harry chuckled slightly but shook his head.

"What will we do about the centaurs and merpeople for now?"

Ron grinned as he leaned forward and explained his idea.

At three o clock that morning, when the moon hung high in the deep azure sky and the stars twinkled benignly in the heavens, four figures slowly walked across the empty field towards the edge of the forbidden forest. Ron spoke first.

"Are we all sure of what to do?"

Ginny laughed softly as she casts her glowing eyes at the moon.

"We haven't forgotten it Ron, we butter them up and treat them as our equals basically, and then tell them that, if we do not join under one banner that all shall fall to the cancer of our earth that is Tom Riddle."

Harry chuckled as the four pass in to The Forbidden Forest and stop as a tall black haired centaur stood in front of them.

"I welcome the, brethren of the Mother, I am called Linken, and I bare you a message; "We centaurs knew that you would descend from the bosom of The Mother and walk among us mortals and bring us all together in one calling, the centaurs will fight with you.".

Harry chuckled as they all walked back toward Hogwarts, Ron grinning in his new knowing way.

"That was damn easy."

Ginny just smiled as Hermione said

"I never thought the centaurs would willingly ally themselves with us like that. They never even allied with Merlin when he fought Morgana."

"We aren't exactly wizards and witches anymore though are we?"

Albus chuckled as he watched the four glowing figures walk back from the Forbidden Forest, from what he knew, those shadowed forests would hold no danger to the teens. He turns and started his descent.

Harry smiled benignly at the old man stood near the top of the stair way.

"Albus, we have news for you. We have a herd of powerful allies, strong in archery and in reading the heavens above."

Albus' jaw dropped at the words of the young man.

"You don't mean the Centaurs. Not even Merlin could call them to arms."

Ginny just chuckled as she brushed away a lock of her hair.

"As I said earlier to Hermione, We are hardly witches and wizards anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**Hogsmeade**

The day was born bright and the atmosphere was cheery, friends were reunited with each other and jokes were being made. Harry however had a distinctly bad feeling. It was confirmed when there was a deep rumbling. Harry and Ginny were sat atop the Astronomy Tower and looked across to see a plume of black smoke from the near by village of Hogsmeade. The two jumped in to action instantly, by literally throwing themselves off the tower and merging with the floor in a dive.

The Death Eaters were trying to use the element of surprise and be gone before the met much resistance, a trade mark guerrilla tactic. They, however, never expected two figures to shoot out of the floor and hover in the air, glowing like furious stars, two more figures slowly joining them.

Harry began immediately, blocking of the roads with walls of stone and forcing all who tried to apparate in to the floor.

"You will not leave here alive, you have gone against the will of Gaia and sought dominion over your kin. Boundaries such as purity of ones blood or breed are equal to naught. Gaia created us all as equals and you are to remain as equals."

A sudden blast of power makes them all drop to their knees a Ginny yelled

"You who have taken on the mark of bondage are to be removed to balance the world as Gaia intended it, we shall leave your vessels for your blood relatives to bury and mourn, but your souls are gone."

The aurors arrived in time to watch every single Death Eater fall to the floor, dead. The Dark Mark burning viciously upon their skin so that if any were alive they would have surely wished for death.

The Daily Prophet reported on the Arrest Warrant for the friends who had, less then fought but more defended the village with necessary force. Fudge was claiming that they had killed all the Death Eaters with the darkest of magic, even going far enough to say it was worse than Avada Kedavra.

Harry sighed as he looked at The Prophet in his hands.

"He's an idiot. Albus, can you call in an emergency meeting soon for the Wizengamot?"

Dumbledore nodded as he looked at the four friends before him.

The whole Wizengamot had gathered together in Courtroom One, the grandest of all the Courtrooms used as a place for the Wizengamot to hold meetings. Fudge stood up as Dumbledore walked in

"Why have you called us here Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled

"I was told to gather you by four exceptional but annoyed people to dispute the false claims you put on them."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione rose out of the floor.

"Greetings, we are here to have the claims of our use of Dark Magic quashed."

Fudge bristled at the comment before the doors were flung open and Bane walked in, causing Umbridge to panic ever so slightly.

"I, Bane, Leader of the Great Herd of Hogwarts, am here to defend The Brethren of the Mother."

Fudge growled

"Centaur, this is a wizarding matter, you are to vacate this building now."

Harry growled, a sound much more terrifying than the measly warbles Fudge used

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, this is not a matter of the jurisdiction of Wizard Kind as we are no longer of Wizard Kind, Bane is here as our ally and is to be treated as an honoured guest and ambassador of the Hogwarts Herd."

Ginny walked forward and grinned at the crowd.

"You are all, I presume, aware of certain traits held by the magnificent and beautiful Phoenix."

Amos Diggory stood up

"A phoenix is a creature of the light, no user of the Dark Arts with the intent to only cause pain can stand to be near one."

In a flash of brilliant flames, Fawkes flew over and landed softly on Harry's shoulder as he reached up and softly stroked the majestic bird on the chest.

"As you can tell, Fawkes not only likes us, but he feels safe with us."

Fawkes trilled softly in agreement.

Bane strode over and stood with the four as Hermione stepped forwards.

"We are no longer witches and wizards but something more; we do not wish to stand over you as a superior group but next to you as equals. We need unity in this time for strife is a weapon of Voldemort that he uses well."

Umbridge stood up, although she still did not reach far over the heads of her colleagues.

"What do a group of irresponsible children know of the complexities of the political world?"

Ron snarled at the toad like woman

"I suggest you hold your tongue Umbridge, since we know you are a tool of the cancer we seek to eradicate in the name of Gaia."

Hermione waved her hand and the left sleeve of the purple robes she was wearing vanished to reveal the Dark Mark; a pair of aurors walked over and took Umbridge away.

"We have confirmed that Death Eaters have infiltrated almost up to the minister and we have also confirmed that you are trying to protect your ass rather then protect your constituents. Hermione warned you about what would happen and now we must go ahead I am afraid."

Harry sighed as he put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and Ron called out

"We call for a vote of no Confidence on Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge! He has abused his power for personal gain and accepted bribes from confirmed Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy."

The entire crowd raised their hands.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat behind his desk, looking at the four teens sat in front of him.

"Who do you suggest we put forth as the new Minister, Voldemort is sure to try and place a puppet in the seat?"

Harry sighed.

"We have two choices; Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley. Both are committed to The Order of the Phoenix and can be safely informed of The Children of Gaia. Kingsley would have the vote over his role as Head Auror ever since Scrimgeour was killed, but Arthur is a member of a respected family known for their alliance to The Light. Who do you think would do best, guys?"

Hermione sighed as she looked out of the window.

"It's a tough choice but really it boils down to who we prefer since both work with the Order, I'd have to say Arthur."

Ron nodded

"Dad has always wanted to have a good job and they don't get much better than Minister. Kingsley is happy where he is."

Albus nodded sagely, his fingers interlocked in front of him.

"Arthur it is, I believe he will make an excellent Minister."

Ginny sighed

"Albus, this is going to sound crazy, but we have something we want to happen if we get Dad in to the minister's seat."

"What would that be Ginervra?"

"We want to bring down the Statute of Secrecy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Ripples**

"You want to bring down the Statute of Secrecy?"

Harry nodded

"We need unity with everyone, magical or not and to do that, the non magical need to know of the magical. We do not want wizards to rule over the muggles but to live together."

"You have to understand, the Statute protects us. We will be persecuted, hunted and belittled."

Hermione sighed as she looked at the wizard.

"This is not the 1600's Albus, we are on the precipice of the twenty first century in just a few years, times have changed and religion does not rule the world, one man may call us heathens, but the rest will ignore him. Albus, it has to go."

"We'll talk about this later. I suggest you rest for now."

Ron groaned as he rested his bare feet in the cool lake, visibly relaxing.

"Albus looked about ready to have an aneurism when we told him the Statute needs to come down. You think he can do it with just Dad at the ICW?"

Hermione shook her head

"Not a chance, we're just making sure Albus doesn't have a heart attack when we go to the ICW and bring it down ourselves."

"They are announcing who is in the running for Minister tomorrow, and we had better talk to the merpeople tonight. In one month, we are changing the world forever."

The four gently glowing figures walked forwards, slowly discarding their clothing at the shore and casting a spell upon them to hide and protect them. Harry's eyes were drawn irrevocably to Ginny, clad in only her under wear. Ron snorted as he looked over the water.

"Fred and George always joked about this."

Ginny giggled

"I doubt they would have the balls to do this."

Hermione laughed

"Oh we'd see it if they did."

Silently, and without looking on either side of them at the others, their underwear was removed and they walked calmly in to the water and swam, the foliage under them swirling around them to form natural swim wear, hiding their intimate zones and letting them feel closer to Gaia.

The swim wasn't as long as it was during the Triwizard Cup, but then again, the Grindylows swam with them as friends. They reached the Mermen village and stood on the bottom as an elderly looking merman swam forward, holding a spear.

"I am Mervogian, The Elder of this village, what is it you seek?"

"We are here to seek an alliance between the Merfolk of this lake and The Wizards of the Castle in a mutual protection pact. They will keep your waters safe and clear if you help keep the bastion of light shining brightly by defending your waters and the land around them. The Bane of Gaia we battle will pollute your water and belittle your race, but we offer you something invaluable; equality."

"Allow us to vote and commune with the Grand Council of Poseidon on such an offer. We will communicate with you when a choice is reached."

The news spread around the next day that interim Minister of Magic Amelia Bones had announced the vote of no confidence in Fudge and that there were two nominations; Pius Thicknesse and Arthur Weasley. Many of the Gryffindors had cheered long and loud for Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore nodded to Harry and they leave the Great Hall silently.

"Mr Thicknesse is a puppet."

Harry sighed

"I gathered as much Albus. We talked to the merfolk last night and they are communing with the Grand Council of Poseidon about an alliance with the wizards. We'll be contacted in a few days with their decision. In the mean time, I wouldn't mind looking towards The Goblin Nation, they are quite strong unto themselves and have longed sought the equality we offer."

The next few days were a blur to the four as they went about school life; Ginny's eyes always gravitated to the serene lake and the hidden merfolk. They would contact them soon.

They didn't have a very long wait.

Harry and Ginny walked by the side of the lake with the moon shining down on them. A head bobbed up in the lake.

"Brethren of the Earth, The nation of the Merfolk have decided to ally ourselves with the wizards who call this castle home."

The pair just smiled and passed their thanks on to the mermen before rushing off.

Over the next month, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat and waited for the thing they had no control on; the general voting public.

The Gryffindor house congratulated the two remaining Weasley's and assured them that their parents were voting for the red headed patriarch, all the two could do was smile and wait for the move of the wizarding world before they could move to take the veritable rook that is the Statute of Secrecy.

The votes were in, counted, verified and counted again, the anti tampering spells were checked and they made sure that no dead people had placed a vote. The news was then sent to the Daily Prophet.

The owls flooded in carrying the letters and newspapers to the student, a barn owl landed in front of Hermione who stroked the owl as she took the letter, passing the bird a rasher of bacon and some water before slipping her Knut in to the payment pouch, letting the raptor fly away

"That's what I like to see."

Hermione handed the paper over to Harry, allowing him and Ginny to see the headline

"Arthur Weasley: Minister of Magic by a landslide!"

The four friends strolled in to Albus' office and smiled as he set down his newspaper.

"I assure you four, as soon as Arthur is set in office, I will call a meeting at the International Confederation of Wizards. I will put forward the vote, which I have little doubt over it failing and then let you take the floor."

Harry smiled as Fawkes flew over and rested on his shoulder, softly caressing the bird's plumage.

"How long will it be Albus?"

"I would say two days at the most, Harry."

Over the next two days, Arthur Weasley was sworn in as Minister for Magic before the assembled Wizengamot and the red headed elder was sitting down in his new and spacious office as Dumbledore walked in with a smile

"Congratulations again Arthur, however I must admit that I am not here on personal business. I come on order business in relation to the wishes of our new leaders whom I shan't name."

"What is it they wish to have done Albus?"

Many of the people in the ministerial building at the time heard the thunderous yell that followed Dumbledore's statement.

The international Confederation of Wizards convened on an uninhabited and unmapped island near Fiji. The entire building was built underground to ensure privacy and safety for the gathered leaders and counsel.

The always met to greet a newly elected minister, and today is the turn of The Ministry for Magic of the United Kingdom, and the newly elected Minister, Arthur Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, the advisor of numerous ministers stood up and addressed the gathering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the International Confederation, The United Kingdom is in the grasp of a war. It is through the ineptitudes of the previous governing body that Voldemort was allowed to gain such strengths again. We voted for a change. We voted for this Man; Arthur Weasley."

Arthur slowly stood up and smiled at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is more than a time of war for my country; it is a time of change as well. I do not see why such change, be limited to our own shores. We are on the cusp of a new millennium, three hundred years since we went in to hiding. I say, we are done hiding! I say we need to take our rightful place, not above the Muggles, not below them, but beside them. Ladies and Gentlemen, I call that we bring down the International Statute of Secrecy!"

They called it to a vote, and it was unanimous; the statute would remain.

All talking stopped as four figures slowly rose out of the floor, a gentle shimmering pearlescent sheen more then visible on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the International Confederation of Wizards, we stand before you today, with an announcement. On this day, Magic will be known to all, muggle or not. In spite of what you believe, the world is ready. Yes there will be prejudice, for it is human to hate what is new. We know that they will be ignored by the majority. The muggles can benefit from our talents, and we can benefit from theirs. We have set in to motion a plan that you can not prevent."

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in a large circle in the Room of Requirement, runes painted around them and on the floor, they stood, chanting, wands aimed at a rune.

"The statute of secrecy is falling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

**Ripples**

"You want to bring down the Statute of Secrecy?"

Harry nodded

"We need unity with everyone, magical or not and to do that, the non magical need to know of the magical. We do not want wizards to rule over the muggles but to live together."

"You have to understand, the Statute protects us. We will be persecuted, hunted and belittled."

Hermione sighed as she looked at the wizard.

"This is not the 1600's Albus, we are on the precipice of the twenty first century in just a few years, times have changed and religion does not rule the world, one man may call us heathens, but the rest will ignore him. Albus, it has to go."

"We'll talk about this later. I suggest you rest for now."

Ron groaned as he rested his bare feet in the cool lake, visibly relaxing.

"Albus looked about ready to have an aneurism when we told him the Statute needs to come down. You think he can do it with just Dad at the ICW?"

Hermione shook her head

"Not a chance, we're just making sure Albus doesn't have a heart attack when we go to the ICW and bring it down ourselves."

"They are announcing who is in the running for Minister tomorrow, and we had better talk to the merpeople tonight. In one month, we are changing the world forever."

The four gently glowing figures walked forwards, slowly discarding their clothing at the shore and casting a spell upon them to hide and protect them. Harry's eyes were drawn irrevocably to Ginny, clad in only her under wear. Ron snorted as he looked over the water.

"Fred and George always joked about this."

Ginny giggled

"I doubt they would have the balls to do this."

Hermione laughed

"Oh we'd see it if they did."

Silently, and without looking on either side of them at the others, their underwear was removed and they walked calmly in to the water and swam, the foliage under them swirling around them to form natural swim wear, hiding their intimate zones and letting them feel closer to Gaia.

The swim wasn't as long as it was during the Triwizard Cup, but then again, the Grindylows swam with them as friends. They reached the Mermen village and stood on the bottom as an elderly looking merman swam forward, holding a spear.

"I am Mervogian, The Elder of this village, what is it you seek?"

"We are here to seek an alliance between the Merfolk of this lake and The Wizards of the Castle in a mutual protection pact. They will keep your waters safe and clear if you help keep the bastion of light shining brightly by defending your waters and the land around them. The Bane of Gaia we battle will pollute your water and belittle your race, but we offer you something invaluable; equality."

"Allow us to vote and commune with the Grand Council of Poseidon on such an offer. We will communicate with you when a choice is reached."

The news spread around the next day that interim Minister of Magic Amelia Bones had announced the vote of no confidence in Fudge and that there were two nominations; Pius Thicknesse and Arthur Weasley. Many of the Gryffindors had cheered long and loud for Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore nodded to Harry and they leave the Great Hall silently.

"Mr Thicknesse is a puppet."

Harry sighed

"I gathered as much Albus. We talked to the merfolk last night and they are communing with the Grand Council of Poseidon about an alliance with the wizards. We'll be contacted in a few days with their decision. In the mean time, I wouldn't mind looking towards The Goblin Nation, they are quite strong unto themselves and have longed sought the equality we offer."

The next few days were a blur to the four as they went about school life; Ginny's eyes always gravitated to the serene lake and the hidden merfolk. They would contact them soon.

They didn't have a very long wait.

Harry and Ginny walked by the side of the lake with the moon shining down on them. A head bobbed up in the lake.

"Brethren of the Earth, The nation of the Merfolk have decided to ally ourselves with the wizards who call this castle home."

The pair just smiled and passed their thanks on to the mermen before rushing off.

Over the next month, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat and waited for the thing they had no control on; the general voting public.

The Gryffindor house congratulated the two remaining Weasley's and assured them that their parents were voting for the red headed patriarch, all the two could do was smile and wait for the move of the wizarding world before they could move to take the veritable rook that is the Statute of Secrecy.

The votes were in, counted, verified and counted again, the anti tampering spells were checked and they made sure that no dead people had placed a vote. The news was then sent to the Daily Prophet.

The owls flooded in carrying the letters and newspapers to the student, a barn owl landed in front of Hermione who stroked the owl as she took the letter, passing the bird a rasher of bacon and some water before slipping her Knut in to the payment pouch, letting the raptor fly away

"That's what I like to see."

Hermione handed the paper over to Harry, allowing him and Ginny to see the headline

"Arthur Weasley: Minister of Magic by a landslide!"

The four friends strolled in to Albus' office and smiled as he set down his newspaper.

"I assure you four, as soon as Arthur is set in office, I will call a meeting at the International Confederation of Wizards. I will put forward the vote, which I have little doubt over it failing and then let you take the floor."

Harry smiled as Fawkes flew over and rested on his shoulder, softly caressing the bird's plumage.

"How long will it be Albus?"

"I would say two days at the most, Harry."

Over the next two days, Arthur Weasley was sworn in as Minister for Magic before the assembled Wizengamot and the red headed elder was sitting down in his new and spacious office as Dumbledore walked in with a smile

"Congratulations again Arthur, however I must admit that I am not here on personal business. I come on order business in relation to the wishes of our new leaders whom I shan't name."

"What is it they wish to have done Albus?"

Many of the people in the ministerial building at the time heard the thunderous yell that followed Dumbledore's statement.

The international Confederation of Wizards convened on an uninhabited and unmapped island near Fiji. The entire building was built underground to ensure privacy and safety for the gathered leaders and counsel.

The always met to greet a newly elected minister, and today is the turn of The Ministry for Magic of the United Kingdom, and the newly elected Minister, Arthur Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, the advisor of numerous ministers stood up and addressed the gathering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the International Confederation, The United Kingdom is in the grasp of a war. It is through the ineptitudes of the previous governing body that Voldemort was allowed to gain such strengths again. We voted for a change. We voted for this Man; Arthur Weasley."

Arthur slowly stood up and smiled at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is more than a time of war for my country; it is a time of change as well. I do not see why such change, be limited to our own shores. We are on the cusp of a new millennium, three hundred years since we went in to hiding. I say, we are done hiding! I say we need to take our rightful place, not above the Muggles, not below them, but beside them. Ladies and Gentlemen, I call that we bring down the International Statute of Secrecy!"

They called it to a vote, and it was unanimous; the statute would remain.

All talking stopped as four figures slowly rose out of the floor, a gentle shimmering pearlescent sheen more then visible on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the International Confederation of Wizards, we stand before you today, with an announcement. On this day, Magic will be known to all, muggle or not. In spite of what you believe, the world is ready. Yes there will be prejudice, for it is human to hate what is new. We know that they will be ignored by the majority. The muggles can benefit from our talents, and we can benefit from theirs. We have set in to motion a plan that you can not prevent."

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in a large circle in the Room of Requirement, runes painted around them and on the floor, they stood, chanting, wands aimed at a rune.

"The statute of secrecy is falling."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**London**

Harry sat before Albus with a smile on his face.

"Albus, I was hoping that you would agree for a weekend pass for the four of us to go to London to see for ourselves what our actions have wrought upon society."

Albus chuckled softly after popping a lemon sherbet in his mouth.

"This would not also coincide with a break from Hogwarts for you I presume? I can not deny you four a break, because at your hands, we have done much more in these months than we ever did in years under my tenure."

Harry jumped over the back of an over stuffed sofa in the common room, landing next to Ginny and placing a soft kiss on her cheek before facing his two friends.

"What do you say to a weekend down in London?"

Hermione smiled happily at Harry as Ron grinned

"That'd be awesome mate. Is Albus okay with it?"

"I just asked him. It's just fine."

"Perfect, I'll go and pack some clothes."

Harry turned to Ginny as Ron and Hermione walked off.

"What would you say, to going out for a nice meal while we are in London?"

"Would it be all four of us, or…"

"It'd be just us, a nice quiet meal in London, no war, no Tom, just me and you."

Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

"It sounds perfect."

Harry smiled as their taxi pulled out at a busy junction. He watched as haggard looking witches and wizards walk in robes in plain view of busy looking business men and women dressed in immaculate suits.

"Well, London seems to have adapted well to our world doesn't it?"

Hermione smiled as she looked around.

"Yeah, London has always been able to adapt. I bet it's even more pronounced in places like San Francisco where people are accepted no matter what."

The car pulled up in the car park of a small hotel and they walked over, as always catching many a male and female eye. The counter of the hotel was staffed by a small blonde haired woman in a neatly pressed light blue blouse.

"Hello, welcome to the Carrington Hotel, how may I help you?"

Her smile, which as they came in was obviously faked, became real when her eyes fell on Ron and Harry.

"Yeah, we'd like a room, four beds please?"

The woman typed away at her computer and smiled brightly.

"You're in luck, we have one left. How long will you be here for?"

Ginny smiled at the woman.

"We'll be here for the night, that's all."

After typing away once more she smiled at them again again.

"How are you going to pay for that, we accept cards, Pounds Sterling, and Galleons?"

Harry pulled out his money sack

"We'll pay in Galleons."

"Oh I was hoping you'd say that. I take it you four are Magicals?"

Ginny nodded as she leaned against Harry.

"We got a weekend pass off our headmaster to come down to London, and instead of going down to our parent's houses, or the Leaky Cauldron. We wanted to see how London was accepting us."

After handing over the required Galleons, on which the woman sat and examined them out of curiosity, the four walked to their room; while it wasn't as big as their shared room at Hogwarts it had more modern luxuries like a television with cable and VHS. Harry looked around with a smile.

"This isn't that bad."

Hermione looked out of the window to see a wizard helping a business man pick up his papers, which were strewn about the floor with a wave of his wand and a shake of his hand.

I don't know about you three, but I think I'm going to walk around for a bit, and see what we have done to this place."

Hermione walked by the counter to hear the woman talking to a colleague.

"I swear, it's the same guy from on the TV, Harry something. Trust me on this Sophie, he looks a lot nicer in real life, in fact I think he even glows."

"You're just exaggerating Alice, even if it is him. I'm sure he doesn't glow, no one glows."

Hermione stopped to listen in a bit more as some one snorted in derision.

"Last month, you would have said there's no such thing as magic either."

Hermione stepped in to view and cleared her throat slightly. The blonde looked away from her red haired friend and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking just then about Harry. You may be interested to know, he'll be walking out in a few minutes, so keep your eyes open."

She turned to walk away but looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"And by the way, my friends and I are the only four magical people in existence that have a visible aura."

Harry waved his hand over his front, turning the thick jumper he had on in to a loose fitting tee shirt, his hair falling free, and his eyes sparkling worse then Albus'.

"Ginny, how about we go for a walk?"

Ginny jumped to her feet, bounding over to Harry with a smile as she took his hand.

"I'd love to Harry."

As they slowly walked out hand in hand, Ginny heard a pair of more than audible gasps from two women on the desk. She smiled up at the sky as Harry looked around and said

"How about we go to the park, see if we can put on a bit of a show for some kids?"

The pair set off, hand in hand to the nearest park.

Hermione smiled as she sat down in a coffee shop, holding a cappuccino when a raised voice caught her attention.

"You stupid fuck, watch where your going you dumb Magical."

"I was watching, you idiot, it was you who walked out without looking where you were going."

Hermione turned to watch the pair, a man dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a blue tee shirt arguing with a man dressed in Auror robes.

"Listen here freak; you should be on your knees thanking us for not wiping you all out."

The Auror pulled out his wand and said

"With this, I could have you lay out on the floor, but I don't. Like all other respectable Witches and Wizards, I want to live along side the non magical community in peace, and on the whole, we do. Sadly, there are some people like you, who spoil it for the rest."

Hermione stood up and walked over, letting her aura shine slightly to catch their attention.

"Sir, I'd suggest you not talk like that to a member of the Magical Law Enforcement. It's just the same as insulting a non magical police officer."

The man turned his eyes upon Hermione, backing away from the glowing teenager.

"He has every right to stun you and take you to the police station to be handled there."

A smirk fell upon the mans face

"As if a weakling like you lot could stun me."

Hermione smirked before sliding down in to the floor. The man backed away in horror, until he felt a finger pressed against his neck.

"I could turn you in to anything I wanted, I could do anything I want, I could even kill you so fast, that you'll be dead before you even start to fall, but what I am going to do is; I'm going to let you go, knowing that, even though we can do all that. We don't out of choice, and respect, offer us the same courtesy."

Harry and Ginny walked in to a park and smile as they see children running around and laughing whilst their parents sat and watched, talking to other parents. Harry looked around and walked with Ginny to a large weeping willow, he waved his hand and a red and gold blanket appeared, with the Gryffindor crest proudly on display. A small girl watched them curiously as Ginny waved her hand, conjuring a glass of pumpkin juice. She slowly walked over with a group of her friends and timidly asked

"Are…Are you two witches?"

Harry snorted softly as Ginny smiled.

"Yes, I'm a witch, but Harry here is a wizard. Only girls can be witches."

Harry smiled at the group as he leaned against the tree, Ginny leaning against him.

"Do you want to ask us anything?"

One of the few of the group looked at them nervously.

"My mummy said that you are all bad. Is she right?"

Harry shook his head.

"We aren't all bad, just like with ordinary people, you can get good witches and wizards, or really bad ones. Our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore is a very nice man, he may be old, and let me tell you, he's _really old_, but he likes his sweets just as much as you do. He looks like Merlin too, a very long white beard, and white hair."

After a few minutes, the girls asked them to do a few tricks, and they agreed.

Ginny waved her hand over a patch of grass, and a rose grew out slowly, blossoming out and releasing a large butterfly. Harry waved his hand towards the butterfly, and it transformed in to a small white kitten, meowing softly. The girls sat and stroked the kitten as it walked up and down in front of them, rubbing against their knees and purring.

"Can you do more?"

One of the girls, aged about ten years old, turned her bright green eyes at Harry and smiled.

"What do you want to see?"

"Can you make a horse?"

Harry chuckled softly.

"I can make more than a horse."

The parents, who were watching nervously, gasped in astonishment, when Harry stood up and waved his hands to conjure up a tall white horse with a foot long horn on it.

There were many squeals amongst the girls when they saw the unicorn standing there, pawing at the floor, the girls rushed over and softly petted the horned creature, a few small boys began to walk over, looking at the horse and then at Harry and Ginny, one brave boy walked over and asked what every boy was thinking.

"Are dragons real?"

Ginny giggled softly.

"They are very real, and Harry has fought one, he out flew it on a broomstick and my brother is a Dragon Tamer in Romania."

The boys turned their awe filled eyes to Harry as he blushed softly.

"I can show you a smaller version of what it looked like if you want?"

Parents walked closer as the small crowd cheered, and spotted a small flying lizard breathing clouds of red smoke. They watched as the smiling couple stood and threw multi coloured sparks at each other in a game of catch. The children cheered as the black haired young man leapt up and floated to catch a particularly high throw, the children clapped and cheered for the couple as they ease back down and look around the parents with smiles.

Ron sighed happily as he looked over the collection of muggle sweets before him, holding a small sack of galleons Harry had given him with a threat to induct him in to the Brotherhood of Eunuchs if he either tried to give it back, or get jealous over his own lack of funds, and telling him that family share things. The red head salivated over the more mundane, but still delicious non magical confectionary. The woman sat at the counter watched Ron curiously as he grabbed a few of the sweets and placed them on the counter along with a bottle of fizzy drink. The woman counted up the total, and with a bored voice said

"That'll be six quid."

Ron pulled out his money sack.

"Do you accept Galleons?"

The bored look on the woman vanished, replaced by a dark fury.

"We don't accept Heathen Gold, get out."

Ron's cheery eyes faded in to distain.

"Wizards and Witches are not "heathens", many of the students at my school are raised as Christians, yes some of the older families are Pagan, but we are no affront to any God of any faith."

The woman slammed her hand down on the counter with an ugly snarl.

"Witchcraft is the tool of Satan; you are all an aberration of Nature and all that is Holy. I will not serve you."

A growling voice came from a door behind the woman, and an old man stepped out.

"What is going on here?"

Ron looked at the old man, taking in his German accent, still detectable after many years.

"Sir, I have been led to believe that this shop doesn't accept Galleons, is that true?"

The man looked at the woman with harsh eyes.

"This isn't true young man. I accept people for who they are, and as such what money you use. I know what it's like to be oppressed. You can have those on the house as an apology and rest assured; she's lost her job."

Ron shook his head slowly.

"That doesn't need to happen. She is allowed to carry her faith. She shouldn't lose her job for that, and I'll still pay for this, it's not a problem."

The woman looked at Ron with shocked eyes, taking in his genuine expression.

"People in this country are allowed to say what they wish, even if it has been perverted by their raising."

The shock was gone, replaced by a dull rage.

"What do you mean? My faith has not been perverted."

Ron shook his head as he counted out Galleons.

"I've studied a few major religions lately, and I know it says in the bible: Thou shalt love thy neighbour. We, the magical community, are your neighbours. To hate us is to break one of The Ten Commandments."

Placing his Galleons down with a calm expression, he placed his purchases in his back pack and bid the amused old man, and the shocked woman his fare well.

Harry smiled as he watched the children of the park chasing an enchanted ball that would roll around and give off bright flashes of light and golden rings of smoke. The parents of the children watched with curious, but amused eyes, from beside Harry and Ginny. Ginny waved her hand, summoning a cold orange drink to sip as she watched one of the mothers who held a hidden disgust for the antics. She looked over at Ginny, feeling her eyes upon her and walked over.

"This must be dangerous, what if one of the children is hurt?"

Ginny smiled gently.

"If, on the rare chance one of the children is injured, my boyfriend and I are more than capable of healing them."

The woman watched nervously as her own son, a cheerful black haired boy, lunged at the ball, only for it to roll off with a gold smoke ring.

"The smoke mustn't be good for them though."

Ginny brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"The smoke is a simple illusion, it isn't there, and can't be inhaled.

"The flashes…"

Ginny locked her glowing brown eyes on the woman.

"The flashes are real, but they are enchanted in such a way that it is no worse than turning on the light of a room, the intensity is another illusion. We wouldn't put them at risk, this is all just fun for them, and no one should be hurt having fun."

Harry looked in the mirror, casting his eyes over the dark green shirt and loose fitting black trousers. Hermione walked in and whistled appreciatively.

"I never knew you could scrub up so well as a muggle Harry. You are most certainly dressed to the nines."

Harry chuckled as he grabbed his money pouch.

"Why sound so shocked Hermione? From what I have heard, I'm on the list of a fair few magazines as rather attractive to the women of this world."

Hermione just snorted as she sat down.

Harry was very patient as he waited, slowly reading through his book, when the door opened and Ginny walked in, leaving Harry in awe.

While she wore a simple black dress, it's silken waves flowing down her lithe form. Her liquid fire hair cascading and caressing her shoulders, she wore no make up as her aura provided more than any cosmetics would.

The young couple walked in to a large restaurant with soft smiles gracing their ethereal features. A smiling man walked over.

"May I help you Sir, Ma'am?"

Harry nodded slightly

"Yes, we have a reservation, booked under Potter."

"Ah Mr Potter, right this way please."

Harry and Ginny followed the man to a table next to an older couple.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Ginny's eyes ran over the menu, delighted that she could see several wizarding drinks.

"Hmm, I think we'll have a bottle of the barón de barbón please?"

"Right away, ma'am."

Harry sighed as he sipped his wine.

"It's good to finally have a break isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, nothing to worry about for a few hours, just a nice time to relax and take it easy and escape the hassle."

Harry swirled his wine.

"We'll have plenty of time to relax after it's all done with. I'll bet that we'll be eager to do anything in about two hundred years."

A waiter walked over, clutching a note pad.

"Have you decided on what you will have?"

Ginny smiled at the man, who blushed slightly.

"I'll have the…grilled mushrooms and garlic butter for my starter, the grilled chicken and Greek salad for my main course."

Harry looked up from his menu.

"I'll have the same, but the steak, rare, in the bourbon sauce instead."

The waiter nodded, checking if they wanted another drink.

Ron looked over the small crowd in the open air pub Hermione and he had picked for there own meal out, he sat there, sipping a coke as he waited for his order.

"You run in to anything bad?"

Hermione sighed as she sipped her coke.

"One or two isolated cases, nothing much really. The least we expected. How about you, did you see anything bad?"

"I had a woman try and stop me getting some chocolate."

Hermione snorted slightly as Ron continued his story.

"She seemed to think magic was an affront to her God, called me a heathen, quite funny really."

Their food arrived, the woman carrying it giving them a cheery wave and walking away, and with that, most conversation stopped.

Harry and Ginny laughed with each other as they regaled stories of their years before Hogwarts.

"You really turned her hair blue?"

Harry just nodded as he swallowed some of his steak.

"I sure did, and it's not a blue rinse type blue, it was bright neon blue."

Ginny snorted in laughter.

"Oh Merlin, that's almost as bad as when I accidentally turned Errol red. In my defence, I was six and I thought that Errol, being a Weasley owl, needed Weasley feathers."

Harry just chuckled as he cut off a piece of his steak.

Ron sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair.

"We'd best enjoy our rest Ron; I doubt things will stay this quiet for much longer."

Ron sighed as he grabbed his drink.

"Tom has been quiet for a bit too long. It makes me nervous. I've been racking my brains for targets."

Hermione sipped her drink as she looked out over the small park.

"What have you got?"

"Beyond the usual magical targets; a small muggle village, an area of a town, indiscriminate slaughter in a single or coordinated location, bombings, assassinations of political figures, and a copy of our little show."

Harry smiled as he walked down a quiet street, Ginny's hand held firmly in his.

"I had a great night Harry. It's refreshing to not have to worry about the war, if only for a short while."

Harry nodded as he glanced at the moon soaked woman next to him.

"It would be better if there were no war to deal with though."

Ginny just nodded as she leaned against Harry.

"It will happen though. Tom isn't going to be around forever."

Ron lay on his bed with a sigh as Hermione turned on the television. What they heard knocked the pair for a loop.

"Reports have just come in that there has been an attack on a small village in North Wales, the first sign of trouble was spotted from a near by RAF Base. Air Commodore John Harris, the Commanding Officer of RAF Seaton has released a statement."

Ron sat up and cursed as Hermione blanched as the statement described the first sightings of the dark mark and subsequent investigations.

"According to government officials, this was a magical attack from a Pure Blood Supremacy group known as The Death Eaters. Magical spokesmen have stated that they are doing all they can to catch these terrorists. As it stands, they are too late for one village that is now devoid of life."

Harry sighed as he set down his newspaper.

"What purpose does this attack provide?"

Ron sighed as he put down his coffee.

"It's a psychological attack Harry. Tom wants the world to know that he can attack without the world knowing, and leave no one alive. We need to return the attack on him though. End one of his loyal families, a quick and silent death that will make his followers feel fear."

Ginny just nodded sadness evident in her eyes.

"We'll need a symbol, something like the Dark Mark but more towards the light."

Hermione's eyes flashed with a sudden idea as she whipped out a piece of paper and a pen.

Dumbledore sighed as he set down the newspaper; this wasn't going to sit well with Harry. Voldemort had grown suspicious of Severus. The attack was a complete blind side to them. The door to his office opened and in walked the Golden Four themselves. They sat down with impassive faces.

"I assume you had a pleasant trip?"

Harry nodded absently.

"Besides that bad news we got, it was good."

Ginny nodded.

"Now Albus, we had a little discussion over this and we have a response to his attack, only ours will be two fold. Tom just struck at our hearts and minds when he wiped out that village. We'll be doing that and taking out some of his power base too."

Ron stood up when Ginny finished talking.

"Albus, as much as it pains us all to say it: We need to end one of his supporting families."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Strike Back**

Albus looked up from the plans to Harry.

"You all want to wipe out an entire family?"

Harry sighed as he stood up.

"It's not that we want to do this Albus. If possible, we'd like for no lives to be taken. However, we see no other way."

Albus sighed.

"I assume you thought of freezing their accounts?"

Harry nodded.

"Hermione is talking to the Goblins right now. We hope to strike a deal with them. However, this strike is to instil a fear in their ranks. Cutting off their funds doesn't do that."

"I don't like this one bit Harry, but I can see your reasoning."

Harry nodded before standing up.

"Oh, Harry I have this for you."

Albus pulled out a crisp white envelope.

"It's about your request for weapons."

Harry just nodded as he slid in to the floor.

Ginny looked up from her book as Harry rose out of the floor.

"How'd it go with Albus?"

Harry sat down with a sigh.

"He isn't very happy about it, but the attack is going to happen."

Ginny nodded; a hard look upon her face.

"We need to do this in the most devastating way. No one must survive."

Harry nodded again before examining the envelope the Albus had given him, his jaw dropped as he found a crest, a royal one.

"Bloody Hell, this just got more complicated."

Ginny looked up from her book, curious as Harry opened the letter.

_To Mister H.J. Potter, Mister R.B. Weasley, Miss G.M. Weasley and Miss H.J. Granger._

_In this letter, I do not speak on behalf of the country, but profess my own thoughts._

_I was most confused when Prime Minister Major came to me with a request from the Magical realm. It is not every day one gets a request at all from the largely self sufficient Magical World, even after our merger. So, when Prime Minister Major told me that Albus Dumbledore was requesting weapons, I wished to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore about this unusual request._

_I was, understandably, cautious to grant the request of arming a school of children with equipment that is illegal for a civilian to own. I wished to know why they were needed. I knew of The Order of the Phoenix from Mother, she has been a long time friend of Headmaster Dumbledore. _

_Imagine my shock, once more, of hearing that the very souls who merged our worlds were now heading the war effort and planned to turn the reactionary force of The Order of the Phoenix in to a combat ready force, and Hogwarts, an institution of learning in to a fortress. I told Headmaster Dumbledore, in no uncertain terms, that you would not receive weapons off of my armed forces. _

_Today, I was informed that an entire village had been wiped off the map; People who were not involved with the war that you are in. I read the report written up on the massacre. I decided that I must first talk to the ones behind the request. I invite you all to Holyrood Castle for lunch in four days time. I will let you tell me your reasoning. If I find it dissatisfactory; then your war effort will be left to the Armed Forces of this United Kingdom. I do hope that you will prove to be sound in your reasoning, for a deployment of the Armed Services in a magical battle is something I do not wish to do._

_Queen Elizabeth II of England, Scotland and Wales._

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"We're going to meet the Queen?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"We're going to be interrogated by the Queen."

Fred and George looked up in shock as Harry and Ginny rose out of the floor.

"Hello Gentlemen, we are here as envoys for Albus Dumbledore. Well, we were looking in to certain parts of an upcoming plan and you two fit the bill totally."

Ginny elbowed Harry in the side as they both laughed slightly.

"Enough of the theatrics: We have something that we want you to build. It's not your usual fare, but these are unusual times."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Fred and George, we want you to make some timed lethal gas, and a way to release it safely. We can't reveal the plans, we just need the gas. Can you do it?"

The twins looked at each other before facing Harry and Ginny.

"When do you need it?"

Ginny sighed as she looked at her brothers.

"As soon as possible."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she finished reading the letter the Queen had sent them.

"The Queen, as in Queen Elizabeth II our reigning monarch, wants to talk about our request?"

Harry chuckled as he grabbed the letter.

"Yes, Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Mountbatten-Windsor: the Queen. Anyway, how did it go with the Goblins?"

Hermione shook her head slightly and sat down.

"Ragmir has agreed to ally with us as long as we can allow them more rights in our world. We can get Arthur to push it through after the Ministry is restructured."

Ginny grinned over her book

"That's great. Goblin's are feared in a fight, and to have them by our side is a first, again."

Harry looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. The twins weren't happy. They were proprietors of jokes and gags, not weapon smiths. They had handed over the innocuous little box and a request that they never be asked to make a silent killer again.

"I'm sorry we asked this of you. If there were any other way, we would have not asked you. I trust that this is the only one?"

Fred nodded.

"We destroyed all of the notes on it too. This is a one use deal; there will never be a second shot."

Harry nodded.

The Queen had let Harry take a squad of Special Forces soldiers for the raid, under the stipulation that there be absolutely no injuries from the operation. For that purpose, Hermione and Ron had spent the last few hours weaving the protective magic of the Children of Gaia robes in to the squad's tactical gear as Harry and Ron cast powerful befuddlement and notice-me-not charms on to their equipment

Ron looked up as the squad walked in, one man, presumably the commander, walked up and shook his hand.

"Mr Weasley I presume. I'm the only member of the squad that you need bother with. I'm Sergeant John McKidd. Now, we need to get down to business."

Ron just nodded and pulled out a roll of parchment.

Harry and Hermione walked in with the kit of the Squad's tactical gear.

"Here you go; these will protect you against all magic all attacks. They'll also keep you hidden. Look away and you'll not be able to look back."

Indeed, part of the squad did look away and could not see their gear again.

"Your weapons are engrained with magic. They'll not make a sound, though we can't prevent recoil."

Hermione passed a pistol to McKidd, who aimed it down the range and let off a shot. The pistol kicked back in his hand, the muzzle flashing and an empty case ejected, but there was no rapport from the pistol.

"Nice, a good suppressor won't hide the mechanical sounds. How long will this last?"

Ron shrugged.

"They'll last as long us, so you have a long time with them."

One of the squad snorted.

"If you die during the mission, we're fucked."

Ginny laughed as she started to hand out the tactical gear.

"We won't be killed, so don't worry."

Harry watched as the squad slipped in silently through a rear door.

"I wish we didn't need to do this."

Harry nodded at Ron's comment.

"None of us want to. There's no other way."

Ron sighed.

"Are we just trying to convince ourselves while our bodies still limit us?"

Ginny shrugged.

"We're still not ready for all of our power Ron. As for the move: look at it like a chess game."

"I try, but the pawns all have faces."

McKidd swore as an old man walked out of a door in front of him. The man looked right through him and turned away.

"Tango up ahead. Want to take him down, Sarge?"

McKidd nodded and levelled his weapon with the back of the man's head. There was a dull thud as the man hit the floor and the squad was off again, nearing their target.

Hermione watched the squad exit the mansion and make their way towards them.

"The mission was successful Ma'am."

Hermione nodded and gestured for the men to follow her.

"Thank you for your assistance. Hopefully this will lead on to more magical non magical cooperation. Your help has been invaluable."

McKidd nodded calmly as he and his squad climbed in to several land rovers.

"You lot have proven to be very useful, there were a few hairy occasions that would have compromised us normally. You have my seal of approval."

Hermione floated out of the floor, looking over at Ron, who was monitoring a magical instrument.

"It's ready."

Harry looked up from his book and nodded. Ginny picked this moment to run messenger duty to Albus.

Albus sighed as he entered the Room of Requirement and saw a small operations centre. Harry ran his eyes over a chart and looked up.

"Thank you for being here, Albus. I know you don't like this action, but it must be done. Have you informed the Order?"

Albus nodded as he took a seat near the edge of the room.

"Which family have you selected?"

"We picked the Higgs Family. There youngest is Terrence Higgs, left Hogwarts in my first year."

Dumbledore sighed, looking every bit his age as Harry walked over and sat beside him.

"How will they die, will it hurt?"

Harry shook his head.

"The gas we will introduce acts in three parts. Part one is a strong hallucinogen, to encourage a sense of euphoria. Part two is a strong sedative; it kicks in at the height of the hallucinations, making them all fall asleep. Part three is an air replacement. It will replace all of the breathable air within the house. They will be relaxed, unaware, and will feel no pain."

Ron walked over and handed Harry a small box with two Gold plates and a small crystal on one side.

"This is the trigger, Albus. We charge the crystal, and press the plates to activate the weapon."

Albus sighed as he watched Harry activate the control and then place it on the table. Ginny and Hermione walked over and together, they triggered the device, and launched the new side of The Order of the Phoenix. Alea iacta est, the die has been cast.

Harry set down The Daily Prophet with a sigh, the latest article running through his mind.

_Last night, the first outright act of hostilities by the formerly reactionary force The Order of the Phoenix, has been_ _carried out. Founded in the early stages of the first war by Albus Dumbledore, it seems that there is new leadership. Albus Dumbledore has been against taking a life whenever possible, with this latest strike ending an entire family, it sends out two messages. One: No follower of the Dark Lord is safe. Two: We are under new leadership, the limits are gone._

_The Ministry has recently announced that it is aligned with The Order, and rumour is that Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley is a member of The Order, though its ranks are kept as utmost secret. _

_One family aligned to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been killed, without the many wards being triggered. Only four bodies were in any way marked, killed by use of a Non-Magical invention called a Firearm, a small hand held device that can propel an object faster than the eye can see. The Auror department has recently adopted the use of these weapons, and it can be assumed that The Order has as well._

_The weapon used to kill the rest was a bespoke object. The exact workings aren't known. According to Ministry sources, the object did what it was designed to do, and then self-destructed. No one from The Order of the Phoenix could be located for comment._

Neville glanced up from his own Prophet, as Harry started to merely play with his food. He caught Harry's eye and tapped his ring. Harry nodded and stood up, walking out with Neville on his heels. As the two entered an empty class room, Neville looked at Harry.

"You planned that attack didn't you?"

Harry nodded as he looked out of the window.

"A non magical team of soldiers carried it out. It was all planned by us though. It is an inevitability that lives will end, we are in a war. Gaia tells us that death must occur when there is life, that we must not hesitate to send a soul onwards, but we must not enjoy it."

Neville nodded as he walked over.

"You regret having to kill don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry, ever since you started The Children of Gaia, I researched her. The way I believe she would see it is: a second chance for their souls to be redeemed."

Harry nodded slowly.

"It is one thing to know a lesson, and it is another to understand it. Neville, in one move we ended fifteen lives."

Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You feel regret, you feel sorrow. Take comfort in that. V…Voldemort would rejoice in the death of a Light Family. Take the pain and grief, and allow it to confirm your humanity."

Harry laughed bitterly and glanced at Neville.

"What happened to the frightened little boy from our first year?"

Neville laughed.

"I grew up Harry, just like you."

Voldemort lifted his wand off of the quivering Death Eater in front of him.

"What do you mean: The Higgs family is gone by The Order! That Muggle Loving fool wouldn't commit such an act."

"We…We believe that someone has taken over, my Lord."

Voldemort scoffed as the Death Eater backed away.

"Snape, stand before your Lord."

Snape walked forward and knelt before Voldemort.

"What is it you desire My Lord?"

"These murmurs of a new leader to The Order; what light can you shed on them?"

Snape bowed his head.

"There is a new head to the Order, but I have not been able to find out who it is. Dumbledore still heads all of the meetings. He has been careful to not let out any information pertaining to the identification of the new leader."

Voldemort nodded as Snape backed away.

"So we have a new enemy, and they are not afraid to kill. It does not matter; I will still find them and kill them."

As Voldemort retreated to his personal quarters, a phantasm approached.

"Hello Tom."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Power shifts**

"_Hello Tom"_

Voldemort spun around and pointed his wand at the source of the voice.

"Potter!"

"I'm not Harry Potter; I'm a manifestation of your most feared person, the one person capable of ending your tenuous hold on immortality."

Voldemort scoffed as he looked away.

"I am closer to immortality than any other before. I am all but unending now."

The phantasm smirked.

"Your Horcruxes mean nothing to The Prophesy, or the one who cast this spell. The man that sent me here is a true immortal, and he intends to end you."

Voldemort hissed as he spun and fired and Avada Kedavra at the figure, though it passed harmlessly through him.

"I will linger until your death, Lord Voldemort, I will whisper in your ear, whispers of your eventual death, and the cost of your desires."

Ginny watched as Harry opened his eyes and smirked.

"He took the bait, and it all worked perfectly. We have the best spy ever now."

Ginny couldn't repress her almost deviant smile.

"And we have the perfect weapon; as we attack the body, it will attack his mind. By the time we get to the end, it will be against an uncollected Tom."

Albus sighed as he sat down at his desk and look at Ron and Hermione.

"The Order grows suspicious of the new leaders. They are demanding to see the face or faces that lead them now."

Ron nodded as he looked out of the window.

"We thought it wouldn't take long, though it was a lot longer than we thought. We have to go to Holyrood later though, so it will have to be later today or tomorrow."

Hermione nodded.

"It's understandable for them to make such demands of faceless leaders. We work for the Light yet do so in shadows, that is enough to make them wary."

Albus sighed.

"I do not look forward to the outcry this will cause."

Ron snorted as he glanced at Hermione.

"Snape might just explode when he sees Harry."

Albus could only chuckle as he reached for a Lemon Sherbet.

When Hermione and Ron returned from hearing Albus' report, Harry and Ginny were removing their robes.

"Hey, you aren't intending to do anything dodgy with my sister were you?"

Harry laughed slightly as he threw his jeans aside.

"We're getting ready to meet the Queen, and what better way to meet the Queen as embodiments of Gaia, than clothed in the elements?"

Ginny nodded as the ground and air began to spin around her, droplets of water coalescing around her, only to stop.

"Fuck, I forgot that man made fibres stop these."

Before any of them could look away, Ginny cast aside her underwear and let the elements clothe her. As she looked around, Harry just shrugged and followed suit.

"Well, we'll be around each other for eternity; we're bound to see each other naked."

The four friends ran a hand over their clothes, idly noting how soft they felt, despite being one forth earth. They flowed down in to the floor and in to a large, ornate bedroom. A man in a finely pressed suit stood by the door.

"Please; walk this way."

Ginny sniggered softly as she imitated the posture and walk of the man, with a swift nudge from Harry stopping her.

The door was opened by two more suited men and a herald called out.

"Presenting; Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginervra Molly Weasley."

Harry surveyed the table, noting a General, dressed in his immaculately pressed Uniform. The four friends took their seats and waited. They did not have long, when the herald announced.

"Presenting; His Royal Highness Prince William of Wales, His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales"

As this was announced the four people stood up as the doors opened and two teens, no older than Harry and the others walked in. They took their places near the head of the table and waited.

"Presenting; Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth the Second of England, Scotland and Wales."

The doors opened and the Queen walked in sedately. She took her seat at the head of the table and gestured for the rest to sit.

"Now that we are all here, we can start. Now, can someone tell me why they deem it prudent to arm a school?"

Harry nodded as he stood up.

"Ma'am, the man known as 'Lord Voldemort' sees the school as a lynch pin to magical Britain, and in a way, it is. If the Ministry of Magic fell, many people would look to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore, to help them. That would not work in reverse. It is also where we expect Tom Riddle to do his final attack, as that is where his two biggest threats are. The wards offer us only a passive protection, and while we do have magic, our foes are more than willing to use the more obscure and darker spells. We need to play on the weakness of all magic, which is range. The most powerful of spells can travel barely two hundred metres before the ambient energy dissipates them. From wall to forest, Hogwarts has two miles of open ground. With non magical weapons, we could better defend the school."

The General looked over Harry.

"If you were provided with weapons, could you teach your defence force to use them yourself, or would you need our help."

Harry looked at the General, square in the eyes.

"Sir, we are not experts in the use of such weapons, we know of their capabilities and limitations from many nights of study. We would need help."

The General nodded in approval, wise men knew when they needed aid.

"Are there ways in which the Death Eaters could infiltrate Hogwarts without a large scale force, such as one or two men?"

Ginny looked at the one that spoke: Prince Henry

"We can't make Hogwarts impenetrable; however we have taken every step to allow us to view every person, in spite of any attempts to fool us."

Prince William added his own thoughts to the matter.

"Can't Magicals use spells to hide themselves?"

Hermione nodded.

"There are manners in which we can conceal ourselves or others from sight; however they can not work on us. Allow me to demonstrate."

With a wave of her hand, a pair of glasses appeared in front of every non magical person in the room.

"These glasses are enchanted in a way that allows you to see what we see. Try to avoid looking at us for the moment."

Prince William put on his glasses and looked out of the window in awe. The world was a swirling mass of colours. Greens and light blue were the most prevalent on the grounds. He looked down at his hand and barely held back another gasp; purple energy danced around his hand. His brother and grandmother were surrounded by a similar energy, though the General barely had a pale green energy. He looked over at the red headed woman in the group of Magicals and could not hold back his awe: when he first saw her, he thought her stunning, but now he could see a massive golden corona around her. She and her friends all shared the same colour, which illuminated the entire room, bright enough to hurt his eyes, yet leaving them feeling warm and safe. Yet, just behind the aura, barely visible, was a female figure, with arms wide open in acceptance. He now believed them to be what they claimed to be.

Ginny could not help cheering as they entered their room. The Queen had agreed to arm Hogwarts, and was assigning three squads to train them in use of their weapons.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would, and Ginny; I think you have an admirer. Prince William was enthralled by you."

Ginny laughed slightly.

"I saw, but it's nothing new, I get young men and women eyeing me up every day now. Any way, we've got more business to deal with."

Ron nodded as he sat down.

"The Order is demanding to see their new leader soon. We've got enough time to do it today."

Snape took his seat at the table for the order meeting, his eyes on Dumbledore at the head of the table.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Albus?"

Albus smiled benignly from his seat.

"We are here to introduce the leaders of The Order of the Phoenix."

There was a wave of muted mutters as the group ran over theories on the new leader. They were silenced when Dumbledore called for it.

"The current leaders believed, rightly so, that it would be better in the long run, for them to remain faceless, and so judged by actions alone. They believe that it is time for you to meet them."

Four figures, cloaked in bright red robes, walked in and stood behind Albus, as one, they lowered their hoods, and there was silence.

The room erupted in outrage; they were being led by children. It all stopped when the room was filled by an unbearable pressure. They looked up and Hermione was scowling at them.

"We will not have any doubt within this group. Albus handed over shared command of this group, and in months we have done more to stop Voldemort than decades under Albus' command. That doesn't not mean we are better, it means we are different. As we have proven, with the Higgs raid, we are no longer trying to just capture Death Eaters. We are willing to kill."

Harry walked around the room, surveying the faces.

"We are capable of doing this alone, but all of our lives will be easier if we can work together on this."

Snape sneered at this point.

"Potter, you aren't even capable of keeping me out of your mind."

Harry smiled, all too warmly from the remark of Snape.

"I would like to see you try Snape."

"_Legilimens!"_

Snape appeared in a large green field, looking around he could not see anything to give him a hint on where the memories were kept. A figure slowly walked in to view.

"Potter, what have you done?"

Harry smiled at Snape.

"I have brought you to meet someone very special."

A hand lay itself upon Snape's shoulders, and he felt an unbelievable calmness.

"Severus Snape, I would like you to meet Gaia."

Snape spun around and looked at the person behind him. The woman, he thought, was stunning. She was glowing just like Potter and his friends were.

"I know all about you, Severus. Oh how my child has wandered from his path. Though you may doubt it, my Brothers and Sisters will guide you well."

Harry stood beside Gaia with a smile.

"When we leave, if you want: I'll remove the Mark on your arm."

The room watched Snape and Harry intently, and were stunned. Snape nodded slowly.

"They're good enough."

Snape stood up and raised his wand in salute.

"You have my loyalty."

Ginny shook her head as she walked down the length of the room.

"We only need your trust. Trust that our actions are in the best interests of us all. It is also important that you question our actions. We lack a human perspective, going off our memories alone for that. That will slowly wear away too. The longer this war goes on, the less human we will feel. It's not a fast process, so you won't wake up and find us damning all humanity as stupid."

One of the Order members watched Ginny.

"Why are you loosing your humanity?"

Ginny smiled as she started walking back to the head of the table.

"We may be stood in front of you in our human bodies, but we are not human. A human mind can not handle the passage of time of an immortal. It was one of our adaptions."

A man decided to add his two knuts at this point.

"You're still in a human body though. Doesn't that make you human?"

Ron nodded.

"We still inhabit our human bodies, and they are still alive, but we can live without it. If we were to be classified, I think we would be called a Magical Construct."

There was a general murmuring at that little titbit of information on their new leaders. Hermione cut off the murmuring with a wave of her head, and she did not use magic to do it.

"It may worry you that we aren't human, like you, but it will take someone beyond normal, to defeat someone below human."

Remus leant forward to look Harry right in his glowing Emerald eyes.

"Harry, what ever you have planned, I will do it without hesitation."

Harry smiled at the weary lycanthrope.

"Remus, we have a very special type of job for you. If you wait behind after we finish up here, we can discuss your new role in detail."

Snape watched Harry at the end of the meeting. He and his friends commanded as much respect as Dumbledore when it came to power. It was more than evident that they were the best people for the job when they were all issued with a new means of communication over their old method: invisible phoenix pendants that would relay information to all that were needed. He waved the Order out, while Lupin never rose from his seat. Harry locked eyes with Snape, and the man knew he was to stay as well. The door shut and the four new leaders of The Order took a seat across from the two men.

"Severus, we can remove your Mark, showing that you have switched over, or we could modify it and give you a less risky job than spying. We have a new spy that Voldemort has no power over, so it would not hurt the war effort. If you go for the modify; we'll prevent it from hurting you, with an implanted reflex to make you act like it hurts, and an instant retreat. You'll be set to find the unwilling Death Eaters and bring them over to our side."

Snape felt his jaw go lax: Albus had said nothing could remove or modify The Dark Mark.

"Remember: we are not bound by the same laws as you. Albus could not modify the Mark, but he can not see or control magic to the same extent as we can. Now take your time, we do not need an instant answer."

Ginny looked at Remus.

"We have an offer for you that I think you will love. We need to deprive Voldemort of werewolves."

Hermione waved her hand and a crystal vial appeared above Harry's hand.

"This will rid you of your lycanthropy. It will constantly refill, and will not have any side effects."

Ginny waved her hand and a second vial appeared.

"This one will alter your lycanthropy. You'll not turn in the light of a full moon, but you can turn partially or completely at will. The bite isn't an automatic transmission of the curse."

Lupin was in shock; loose or change his lycanthropy.

"We don't need an instant answer. Both are of a tactical usage for us, and you'll keep your heightened senses. We'll leave these with you."

Ginny tapped the vials, and the cure turned gold, while the modifier shimmered like a diamond. With their business done, the four friends sank in to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Start the revolution**

Ginny sighed as she surveyed her opponent. She had to admit defeat. She slowly reached out, and pushed her King over.

"Damn you Ron, all this practice and the blessings of Gaia are not enough to beat you at Chess."

Ron laughed as he stretched out his back.

"Gaia herself could not help you win. I'd have to play against her to see how well she would do though."

Harry looked up when Hedwig flew through the window and dropped a letter in to his lap and takes a roost on his shoulder. Harry reached up and stroked her back as Ginny opened the letter.

"The weapons have arrived. We're going to need a tunnel to get them in."

Harry nodded slowly as Ginny handed the letter over.

"Tom's for personnel. Dick isn't finished, so Harry it is. You know Hermione; I never took you to be a fan of war films."

Hermione shrugged as she put her book down.

"It's a classic film; you can't fail to enjoy it. Let's not forget the catchy little tune."

Hermione looked at the line of trucks in the cavern as she whistled a catchy tune.

"This tunnel leads to a sealed area in the dungeons. I want all of the equipment there in the next two hours. The trucks will be able to drive right in."

Harry jumped in to the back of one of the trucks and pried open one of the crates. A soldier sat in the cab looked back at Harry as he sealed the crate.

"Are you one of the CO's?"

Harry looked at the man.

"Yeah, you could say I am."

The soldier nodded.

"We picked these up from the armoury ourselves. You've got enough weapons here to take over France."

The driver of the truck snorted.

"That's a bad example, kid."

Ron stood on a stage in front of the arrayed Children of Gaia.

"We have some news: today we start your weapons training. As we are also untrained in these weapons, we'll be learning right beside you. We have a teacher sent to us courtesy of the British Army; Sergeant John McKidd. Sergeant, the floor is yours."

Ron stepped down and stood beside Harry as McKidd walked out holding a rifle.

Ron sat in the Room of Requirement, stripping and rebuilding a rifle while the room displayed the map of Hogwarts. Ginny grabbed a seat and looked over the map as she loaded a rifle magazine.

"Tom's planning on getting a spy in here."

Ron nodded slowly.

"It's what I would do. Well, what we did. We'll be ready for him."

Neville looked over the mask for his Children of Gaia uniform, and a rifle lay on his bed, issued after he was deemed at the accepted level by Sergeant McKidd. The weight of his side arm would take some getting used to on his waist, but Sergeant McKidd had ordered all of them to remain armed at all times, and Hermione had made holsters that would adhere to their bodies. Shamus and Dean stood beside Neville as he put his mask on.

"Are you ready for this Neville?"

Neville grabbed his mask and put it on.

"As read as I'll ever be. Now come on, Ginny wants us to meet up at Command, we have patrol tonight."

Neville strapped his rifle to his chest and the three boys twisted their rings.

Ginny looked over the squad assembled for the armed patrol of Hogwarts.

"You are going to patrol the Ground floor. If you are in a situation where you need to fire your weapons, go for a warning shot first, if they don't stop; follow your training."

Hermione looked over the map.

"We'll continually monitor your situation, and we can provide back up in a few minutes. Remember to look for any disturbances in ambient magic. No spies will be in plain sight, at least not one we can deal with on the scene. Okay then lads, check your gear and get a move on."

Jason Marsden was rushing down a corridor as a part of a dare from his dorm mates. He was to grab a branch from by the lake then return to his dorm. He was just making his way back from the lake, a branch in his pocket and turning in to a corridor where there was a secret stairway. There were two figures in the corridor though, and they had rifles. They spotted him and he froze.

"What are you doing out at this time?"

Jason stuttered as he looked at the two masked people. The taller of the two sighed and tapped his ring.

"We've got a first year Gryffindor out of his common room near staircase four. Can we clear him for the other patrols?"

Hermione's voice flowed in to his head, silent to the cowed boy.

"I'll come round and collect him Neville, just wait a minute."

Just as promised, Hermione turned up a minute later, in her own Gaia robes, but no mask.

"Jason, you can relax. Those two are a part of the schools new security; The Children of Gaia. They patrol the halls at night. If you follow me, we'll get you to the common room."

Jason just nodded dumbly and back away from Neville and his companion. As Hermione turned to leave, she spotted a mouse with more magic than an average student. In a smooth movement, Hermione had her pistol out and called out.

"Animagus, return to your human form, or you will be shot."

Neville and his patrol mate had their rifles aimed as Hermione guided Jason behind her.

The boy cowered as a shot rang out, and the mouse shifted in to a man, with a gaping wound in his side. Hermione sighed and tapped her ring after holstering her gun.

"Central, we have a dead unidentified near stairway four. I say again, a dead unidentified near stairway four, one first year in witness of the shooting."

Harry's sigh came through her head.

"Understood, who fired the shot?"

Hermione glanced at the two armed students, and Neville's companion raised his hand.

"It was Patrolman Seven."

"Copy that, Neville and Shamus will have replacements sent in a few minutes, get them and the first year to the command centre."

When two soldiers came to replace Neville and Shamus, Hermione told the three students to follow her. In a few short minutes, they walked in to the Room of Requirement and while Neville and Shamus cleared their weapons, Hermione guided the shell shocked Jason to a row of comfortable seats.

"I am sorry you had to see that, Jason. If you ever need to talk, just look for someone wearing one of these rings, and they'll bring you to us. Madam Pomfrey will be here soon, and then we can get you back to your dorm room."

Poppy Pomfrey entered the Room of Requirement and knew where she was needed. Hermione was comforting a first year Gryffindor boy that was crying in to her robes as Shamus Finnegan maintained a stony gaze with his hands. Neville Longbottom was by her side in an instant.

"Thanks for being so quick, Jason looks about ready to have a break down, and Shamus is pretty broken up over having to shoot some one."

Poppy nodded slowly and handed Neville a soothing draft and two doses of Dreamless Sleep.

"You know what to do, Mr Longbottom. I leave you to tend to your own."

"Thank you Ma'am."

McKidd stood beside Harry four days after the shooting.

"That pink haired bird told me they identified the victim, well, his nationality at least. He was French."

Harry nodded slowly.

"It seems Tom needs over seas help. Is there any chance you could talk to Shamus for us? I think he needs a soldier to calm him."

McKidd sighed as he rubbed his jaw.

"I don't blame the kid for being so shaken up, I remember my first kill."

Shamus walked in to the Room of Requirement and saw a rather unusual set up. It was a pub. Sergeant McKidd was sat at the bar, drinking a pint of beer.

"Take a seat Kid, Potter asked me to talk with you about that shooting."

Shamus sighed as he sat next to McKidd.

"You aint in luck with me though, I'm not the type of guy in touch with his emotions. I do know what you're feeling though. It's never nice to take a life; and I've taken more than a few in my time."

Shamus sighed again as McKidd pushed a beer in front of him and lit a cigarette for himself.

"Do you still remember them?"

As McKidd blew out a cloud, he nodded.

"I remember every one of them. I found some vices to help me cope, and that cost me. You have some good friends to help you; don't fuck up like I did, talk to them."

Shamus took a swig of his beer and nodded slowly.

"They haven't killed though."

McKidd snorted out a cloud of smoke.

"Potter and his friends wiped that family out, and that Longbottom kid seems pretty clued in. He saw you slot the guy. Talk to him. In the meantime though, enjoy your beer, and relax. Times like these are to be enjoyed."

Harry was sat at the edge of the lake when Parvati walked over with Jason by her side.

"Harry, Jason here says he wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded at Parvati as he stood up.

"Thanks, how's Shamus doing?"

Parvati actually managed to smile at the thought of the Irish boy.

"He's doing well, picked up his drawing again."

"That's good. Thanks for bringing Jason to me."

Parvati nodded and walked away. Jason shuffled his feet nervously as Harry looked over the lake.

"Take a seat, Jason. I won't bite."

Jason quickly sat beside Harry, and soon relaxed under the influence of Harry's aura.

"What is it you wanted to see me about, Jason?"

"I want to help."

Harry sighed and summoned two bottles of Butterbeer.

"We can't accept you in to the Children of Gaia, by order of the Queen. We are not to train young children to fight, nor would we wish to. Innocence is not something to be cast aside."

Jason sighed as he looked out over the Lake.

"I don't want to be forced to the side though. I know being a soldier isn't nice. My dad was a soldier, he even fought in The Falklands and just got back from a tour in Northern Ireland, you don't need just soldiers though. Wouldn't it make sense to train people who won't be fighting, to guide the others to safety. A First year can do that."

Harry grinned like a mad man as he looked at Jason.

"Jason Marsden, you are a genius, grab my hand and we'll get you to Gaia Command."

Hermione planted her palm in her face as Ginny and Ron burst out laughing. Jason looked rather worried over their combined reactions, though it all calmed when Ron managed to choke out.

"That…is…fucking…brilliant: it took a first year to point out a huge over sight in four immortals. Guys, he has earned his ring."

Ginny nodded as Harry waved his hand and conjured a Child of Gaia ring for Jason. As he slid the ring on, Hermione glanced at Harry.

"We'll need to train him how to use a weapon, in the off chance he's forced to pick up one and use it."

Ron nodded.

"We can't issue him with anything, but I think we can train him."

Jason added his own bit to the discussion.

"I won't take a pistol, even if you issue me one. I don't want one."

Ginny smiled as she patted Jason on the back.

"Good lad, but you'll still be trained how to safely use one, just in case."

Draco Malfoy silently observed the laughing group in the courtyard. They were all wearing the rings of Potter's group, and each one was carrying a Muggle firearm. The small objects were said to be lethal, and too quick to block. The difference in the treatment of Potter's group and the Death Eater's was shocking: The Dark Lord cared little for the well-being of his followers or for bystanders. Yet rumour had reached his ears of an entire part of Potter's forces dedicated to the evacuation of students, and that another part were aimed at medical treatments alone. Draco silently contemplated his lot in life as a seventh year sat down with a first year to go over the young boys problems in one of his classes.

He knew that the Dark Lord was a cruel and demanding master, expecting lots and giving only a little He'd give you an inch, but demand a mile. Yet Potter, he demanded a lot from his people, but he gave them a group of more than just people following the same ideals. It was a group of friends. If you needed help in anything, it was given freely. For every mistake, The Dark Lord unleashed intolerable pain; Potter provided calm instruction to stop the mistake from being repeated. Was he really on the right side?

Could he even change sides, and more importantly; would he?

Draco let out a sigh of frustration and set off for the common room, deciding to wait for the next moves, to see if fate would deal him a better hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen One step closer

Harry calmly slid the Trigger Mechanism Housing back on to his rifle and pressed in the TMH pins, with that completed; he fired off the action of his rifle, closed the dust cover, depressed the safety and stowed his freshly cleaned rifle on the wall racks Ginny had decided to put up.

"I've been keeping an eye on Malfoy. He's about to break Harry. A little push and he'll make up his mind."

Harry smiled as Ginny walked over and sat in his lap.

"Who thinks we can give him that little push?"

Hermione shrugged as she walked towards their window.

"I think his father, or Voldemort, will do the job for us, soon enough."

Voldemort strolled in to his private study, and barely even glanced at the image of Harry Potter with his feet on his desk.

"You'll not win; you've not got a chance in the wide world to do that."

Voldemort bit back a sigh of frustration.

"I have noble aims, my vision for the future is right."

The spectre laughed derisively.

"You have no idea of how wrong you are. The natural order of things is not magical to non-magical or vice versa. Humans are not supposed to be separated."

Voldemort glared at the Phantasm sat behind his desk.

"You are wrong. Magic is power, and power is the only thing that matters."

The Phantasm chuckled darkly.

"My Creators do not think so, and they are much more attuned to the world than you are."

Voldemort shot a curse at the Phantasm, who just laughed.

"You and your Creators are fools, and you shall die by the might of Lord Voldemort."

The Phantasm blurred and appeared in front of Voldemort, his face contorted in rage.

"I will die only when you die, Lord Voldemort, but my Creators will never die. Do not doubt that."

Before he could even blink, The Phantasm was back reclining in his seat.

"Your Creators have cursed you then. Made you a mortal so that they may remain the elite? Why do you serve them?"

The Phantasm burst out laughing.

"You're seriously trying to bring me to your side? Let me clear something up. I am no more a mortal than my Creators, though I am not a true immortal. I simply Am. I was not born, so I cannot die, however when Lord Voldemort dies, I will fade from existence, just like I faded in to it."

The Phantasm gave Voldemort a cheerful grin.

"So if you'll just hurry up and die, I'd be very thankful. You're pretty shit company."

Harry looked up as someone walked in to the Room of Requirement. He smiled to himself as Severus Snape took a seat across from Harry.

"I've made my choice, Potter."

Harry nodded as he sat a little bit straighter.

"What do you want?"

Snape ran a hand over his left arm, before locking eyes with Harry.

"I want it gone."

Harry nodded slowly.

"It's done."

Snape blinked dumbly for a few seconds.

"Seriously, it was that easy for you?"

Harry chuckled as he stood up and looked over the large map of Hogwarts.

"Were you expecting some massive and overly complicated ritual? It was just a case of changing the flow of magic, sorry to disappoint you. You're more than welcome to think up a ritual for it, though it'll just be a waste of time, or an opportunity to get very drunk. You know you won't be able to leave the castle anymore though. Voldemort will want to kill you."

Snape nodded.

"I know the risks I take, but I stand by my choice."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I suggest you go and talk to Sergeant McKidd about getting trained up with a PDW. You need an ace up your sleeve, and no self-respecting pure-blood would ever think of pulling out a muggle gun."

Snape nodded as he pulled up his sleeve to see his unblemished arm, slowly leaving the room.

Ginny sat, cross legged on the surface of the lake, her eyes shut to the world around her. A single blonde haired figure sat under a tree.

"I see you have left your friends elsewhere, Malfoy. I presume you sought a degree of solitude."

Draco nodded calmly.

"You presume correctly, Weasley. I thought most Gryffindors believed that I'm always with them."

Ginny grinned slightly.

"Mr Malfoy, I can assure you that I'm not like other Gryffindors. If you don't mind me asking: what's on your mind?"

Draco sighed as he gazed out over the lake.

"It's personal."

Ginny nodded slowly, finally opening her eyes and looking at the Slytherin.

"If you ever wish to talk to me about it, just come here again. It helps to talk, and have someone listen to you."

Draco laughed bitterly as he looked at Ginny.

"If I wanted to be judged, I'd go to my Father, not you, Weasley."

Ginny shrugged as she stood up.

"I would not judge you, Malfoy, none of us will."

As Ginny walked off, still on the water, Draco sighed and gazed at the lake, a sigh on his lips.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?"

Ron looked up as Ginny sat next to him, for once; they were sat in the Common Room.

"Malfoy is near the point he'll pick his side."

Ron nodded slowly as he looked at the fire.

"How do you know?"

Ginny leaned back in the overstuffed sofa to look at the ceiling, her glowing eyes unfocused on the world around her.

"I was sat on the lake, looking in to the Magic, and I saw in to his mind. I'm guessing he's comparing our sides, and questioning the beliefs on which he was raised."

Ron sighed as he looked at his sister.

"I think he might need some encouragement, Ginny."

Ginny chuckled slowly.

"It looks like Hermione was wrong."

Harry set down his book as Hermione sat across from him.

"I presume Ginny has told you about her change to our plans?"

Hermione just nodded as she spun a small thread of magic around her fingers.

"I underestimated him. I thought he'd need more of a push to get any semblance of change in him."

Harry nodded.

"He's getting all the encouragement he needs from the Children of Gaia. After Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini joined, he's realising that we don't go by any form of segregation. He's seen a seventh year Gryffindor help a first year Hufflepuff, he's seen a pure-blooded Witch in a relationship with a Muggle-born Witch."

Hermione just nodded as her ethereal eyes gazed upon the fireplace.

Draco sat in a small alcove, merely observing the crowd. Every now and then he would see a student wearing one of Potter's rings. That was not what he was interested in. His interest was in the interaction of the crowds. Even with a war looming outside the wards, the school was cheerful. First years were laughing; seventh years were leaning against the walls, calm smiles on their faces in spite of the fabled NEWT's. What was peaking his interest even more was certain social changes. In the last hour, he had seen two gay couples, and three lesbian couples, both of differing houses. His father had always stressed the unnaturalness of homosexuality, but Draco could not deny that they all looked happy.

He could also not deny that he envied them.

A person sat down beside him, a warm smile visible on her face.

"It's nice to see the changes, isn't it?"

Draco just nodded as he looked at his new companion.

"How can they be so open about these things? Last year they would have been hidden in shame."

Ginny Weasley looked at Draco.

"Should they be ashamed?"

That question caught Draco off guard. His father's voice was ringing through his head; that a wizard should only ever lay with a witch.

"I'm not asking what your father says on the subject. I want to know what Draco Malfoy thinks."

As Draco looked at the smiling faces of two fourth year boys, quite obviously in love, he could only shake his head.

"No, they shouldn't hide."

Ginny smiled brightly.

"Indeed, they should not hide something as precious as love, no matter what form they find it in. Something most pure-blood seem to forget is that love, and marriage, is not just for procreation."

Again, Draco found his eyes on the younger couple as they kissed.

"You're right."

Ginny just smiled to herself as she leant against the wall, watching the world pass by.

Ron sat by the map of Hogwarts, monitoring the various patrols as Ginny and Harry sat by, ready to assist any of the Children of Gaia, should they need it.

"Ginny, how goes things with the artillery crews?"

Ginny couldn't hold back her proud smile.

"Cho has shown great bounds in her leadership. Under her watch, the crews are able to fire the L118 Light Gun at a rate of five rounds a minute; though they should have it at six in a few more weeks. She's also taken over the supervision of the actual installation with advice from Corporal Murray from the Seventh Parachute Royal Horse Artillery."

Harry nodded slowly as he checked his gear.

"It hurt her, with the loss of Cedric, but she's using that to strengthen her resolve."

Hermione sat in front of Albus' desk.

"Miss Granger, as I am sure you are aware; there is a Hogsmeade visit drawing close."

Hermione nodded.

"We've got a few caches of rifles stored in various locations, and Harry has informed all of the Children of Gaia to be on alert for anything dangerous. We also have a squad from the Territorial Army on stand-by to help in any evacuation of the village, should they be needed. I'd also like to have a few Aurors in the village, as well as two squads in reserve."

Albus nodded as he popped a Sherbet Lemon in his mouth.

"I take it you share my concerns."

Hermione nodded.

"It's just too ideal a target: all those students outside the wards. It's just a precaution, but we'll be ready for just about anything."

* * *

**Authors note:** Since I've taken so long to post this chapter. I decided to post a second part. The next chapter is more of a filler than anything else. It was something I started when I stalled on an earlier chapter. I'm thinking of writing four of such filler chapters, each one written from the perspective of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The following chapter will not be long, and it portrays Ginny's thoughts on immortality. It was going to take the place of chapter twelve, however it jumped back in to the limelight and left this little journal entry to sit and gather metaphoric dust on my flash drive. Now, enough of me, I present to you: The Journal of Ginervra Molly Weasley.


	14. Chapter 13 point 5

**Interlude I**

**The Journal of Ginervra Molly Weasley**

1st November 1996

Hermione thought that it would be a good idea for us to provide a small insight into the existence of an immortal. I say existence because we are technically no longer alive, as it is the Will of Gaia that all life must eventually end. How and When are up to The Apportioners, but eventually life must give way to death.

The physicality of everlasting life is pointless, in and of itself. Some people will say, rightly so, that they could not watch all those around them die. Everyone seems to forget one little thing: with advanced age comes the deterioration of the mind. The brain may be unaffected, but the mind will suffer.

The Late Mr and Mrs Flamel were prime examples. They were well in to their sixth century, and reports show them to be, as Ron would so eloquently put it; bloody crazy. Physically, they were no older than two hundred, but they made Albus look positively sane.

Time is the enemy of all seeking immortality. Hermione has calculated that a human mind will be incapable of thought by the time they hit one thousand years old, putting them, effectively, in a permanent coma. There are no magical ways to restore a mind from any degradation, nor are there any non-magical methods. The mind was long ago dictated as untouchable.

The so called Mind-Arts are not an exception, they skim over the surface, searching or sealing the conscious connections to the sub conscious mind.

Time passes differently for an immortal. We are no longer a part of the flow; we don't feel how fast it is going. I had to check the date from Albus when I started to write this. We stand in the flow of time, make no mistake of that, but to give you an accurate idea of what we are like, I'll use the analogy of a river. Everything is being pulled along the river at a set pace; some bits will fall to the floor, only stopping in death, though not forever. The water is time, and it's everything in it too. We immortals walk down the flow, but even though our bodies are immersed in the river, we don't feel it, and it doesn't force us.

We haven't stopped in the river, not even an immortal can truly stop in time, which is to be forced in to nonexistence, the only way to remove an immortal from the world. Luckily for us, such magic lies only with the Gods.

Because we are apart from Time, we don't degrade like a mortal; even though we currently inhabit human bodies still. It will take time for us to gain our new bodies, I say bodies, but our consciousness will merely mould magic into a form that we wish it to. The actual mechanics are simple. Magic is slowly filtering in to our bodies, destroying the connections with have with our former mortal lives. It's rather depressing if you think about it: little Ginny Weasley is slowly dying.

It's true, I feel myself losing the little girl that snuck out to fly her brothers brooms. In her death rises something very different. From Ginny Weasley; Ginervra Weasley, Sister of Gaia, and Goddess of Mischief will be born.

Though we won't out right tell anyone, we're genuine Deities, or at least we will be. Harry likes to say I'm the Goddess of Mischief, but it does not work like that. The idea of a God or Goddess being a symbol of something is a mortal construct. Some do take on the mortal apportioned roles, mostly as an inclination to do so rather than fate.

Gaia is different: she was born of the Earth. She is the spiritual manifestation of the Earth, her blood is the water, her breath is the wind, and her power is life.

Enough of that however, time to get back on to my subject: My secret to immortality: become a God\Goddess. It only needs the intervention of another God or Goddess, and unlike humans, a God cannot be tricked.

To recap: don't aim for immortality; you won't live to see it.

* * *

**Samples:**

_I'm feeling rather generous, so I shall provide you with a teaser of an upcoming story. Harry Potter and the Children of the Next Step:_

Harry slid his cloak on, lighting a cigarette and grabbing a chocolate frog. He bit in to it with relish.

"Oh I fucking love chocolate."

Ginny nodded as she blew out a smoke ring.

"That's one of the things I could have kissed Jen for. She got us chocolate, now she traded chocolate for cigarettes."

Ron looked at his own cigarette, then at Harry.

"What did you do for cigarettes before?"

Harry laughed.

"We sort of threatened a young guard. We told him we'd cut off his balls if he didn't get us some cigarettes."

Ron laughed.

"You were joking, right?"

Ginny shook her head.

"We really would have castrated him over cigarettes. Make no mistake, these were monsters, I never even had the same powers as Harry. They wouldn't even have manifested until I entered puberty."

"How did they get them to manifest?"

Ginny locked her eyes with Hermione.

"They pumped me full of drugs. It made my insides burn and I convulsed so hard I broke both my arms and I fucked up my throat with screams."

Harry sighed as he twirled a knife.

"I got something else. Ginny had an accelerator. It kick started her mutation. I was starting mine by then. I got an enhancer, and it hurt. Mutations aren't supposed to be forced or accelerated by outside forces."

* * *

**Sample two:**

_This is a sample from another story, taking a divergence from what I like to do (give Harry a few guns). Twin Destiny has three roughly finished chapters at the moment._

Ron grunted in his sleep as he rolled over in his bed in the hospital wing. The flying brains had done very little damage, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that every young fighter from the Ministerial battle stay for observation. Most were sleeping off aches and pains. Harry however was sat next to the bed that held the young woman from the other side of the veil. Dumbledore sat at the end of it, looking at the two.

"Miss, can you please tell me your name?"

The woman locked her eyes on to Dumbledore.

"My name's Veronica Potter, and where I came from, I'm known as the Girl-Who-Lived: because I…"

"…survived the unstoppable: A Killing Curse."

Veronica looked at Harry.

"Let me guess; Boy-Who-Lived?"


End file.
